Land of Wrath and Fire
by Devochka303
Summary: Sollux is a 'regular' teen growing up in NYC with his dad & twin brother Mituna. His life has been messed up since the accident that killed his mother & made his twin 'special' but he never expected it to get more fucked up. His dad is getting married to the Betty Crocker witch, he is moving to live with her family and a certain Ampora catches his eyes & wont leave his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So my last Fanfic (Also my first completed one) was a huge success compared to my previous writing attempts that I ever posted on the internet (Mostly on Wattpad) and got more reads in one day then my other writing did in a year. This motivated me to write this. It will hopefully be a long story with the main pairing as Sollux and Eridan. This is just the first chapter and I hope you already fall in love with it. **

**EDIT: June 26 2013**  
** ~Angie**

_Chapter 1_

Typical days in New York City can be seen as somewhat of a rush. Especially those living in the densely populated city. However there are certain times during the years, like right before the winter holidays that the city seems to grow even more alive despite the quickly dropping temperatures and the low heavy clouds hanging overhead threatening hard rainfall or even snow. People rushing through the city streets, cars and taxis honking trying to get through the never-ending traffic. Nobody noticing, or paying close attention to the two teens standing on the corner of a street, waiting for the light to change so they could cross the busy intersection. Both holding the tops of black and yellow striped skateboards making them stand up vertically.

One of the teenage boys was wearing a black and yellow hoodie, the hood covering his messy short black hair that he usually styles but was too lazy to do it that day. Along with the hoodie he wore grey pants, the ends rolled up so he would not trip over them. His right shoe was black, and his left was a plain white. He knew they were not matching and in fact had purposely put them on that way. A part of the reason going behind the fact that he was bipolar and he was not afraid to show it even if it did make him stand out. Actually, he preferred to stand out. At least the attention would turn towards him and not his twin brother.

Releasing an exasperated sigh he glances over to the side at the other teenager. The said other teen was wearing a bee print turtleneck. The fabric stretched out from wearing it often and now loosely hung off one of his shoulders showing the black tee-shirt that he wore underneath. He wore black jeans and yellow outdoor sneakers that came up a little higher than his ankle. The ends of his jeans tucked in making the black fabric bunch up slightly at the top of the before they disappeared inside the shoes. His long tangled black hair covering his face hiding his eyes. Only allowing his giant grin to show beneath the dark tangles. His feet did an excited dance in place as he waited for the light to change.

From the outside he might have looked like a normal, happy teenager but the other teen knew that it was not true and that there was more to him than that. Not wanting to dwell on the thought for too long, the first boy, who went by the name of Sollux Captor, looked back at the light and thanked whatever deity was listening in on his mind that it changed right then. His gaze traveled to his twin to make sure the other saw that the light had changed and that it was time to cross. Unfortunately he did not and was staring at something in the other direction. Stopping in his tracks Sollux rolls his eyes and cups his hands around his mouth.

"Mituna Captor the fucking light just changed!" His loud voice carried over the small crowd of crossing people making the other boy jump, a huge grin forming on his lips as he skips toward his younger twin brother.

"Thorry Tholluxth I thaw a yellow bird." Sollux rolls his heterochromatic eyes taking his brother's hand by the wrist and crossing the rest of the intersection at a hurried pace. Almost in a sense of frustration dragging the grinning teen after him. Only letting go once they were safely standing on the other sidewalk. Passing a couple more blocks his eyes remaining on his twin, Sollux feels a slight vibrate in his jeans which signified the arrival of a text. Noticing that their apartment building was only about a half block away he stops, reaching into his pocket for his cellphone. Dropping his skateboard on the ground in the process, and keeping it in place by placing his foot in the center of the board. Out of the corner of his eyes, he glances over at his twin brother, making sure the other saw him stop.

"Tholluxth why did you thtop?" Pulling out his crappy phone Sollux flips it open.

"I need to check thith texth. I altho I forgot that I need to go to the thtore really quick. Will you be okay getting back to the apartment by yourthelf?" He grimaces at his lisp. Though it was mostly his fault that he still had it since he was offered speech therapy, but refused to take it knowing that it would be another thing making him and his brother different. If his brother was to have a lisp, so was he. He hated differences between them and skateboarding was one of the things he adopted into his list of hobbies because of it. Though after the years he had gotten better but not as good as his brother.

Sighing with relief as the other nods. He watches him put down his skateboard riding the short distance to the front of the apartment complex doing a small trick on his beloved skateboard before slipping through the door. Giving the doorman an excited wave on the way. Grinning like an idiot over the ridiculous fact that nothing bad happened and that his twin was safe, Sollux glances down at his phone again, adjusting his 3D colored glasses. Or as his twin called them before the accident "Ed glatheth" since the colors were opposite of regular 3d glasses and a backwards three looked like an E. Yeah, whatever floated his boat.

He and Mituna used to both wear the glasses, although unlike Sollux's, Mituna's were not prescription. He broke them a while back and could no longer wear his. Even though Sollux was 17 and a Senior in high school he still wore his. Each time forcing a grin form on his brothers lips. Smiling at the memories, he clicks on the unread message, his eyes skim over the text from his currently best friend or ex boyfriend.

From KK  
HEY FUCKASS YOU HAVE A FUCKING MINUTE TO SPARE OR SHOULD I JUST RAMBLE TO MYSELF LIKE SOME RANDOM DOUCHEBAG WHO HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN TALK TO RANDOM MOBILE DEVICES IN MY FREE TIME WHILE YOU PRACE AROUND IN LA LA LAND.

To KK  
hey KK don't get your pantiie2 iin a knot iim here headiing to that one 2tore two get 2ome more candy for Tuna'2 2ta2h and ii need more ciig2.

He hesitated for a moment before hitting send, subconsciously looking around him to 'make sure' no one read the text over his shoulder. Chuckling to himself over his ridiculous behavior, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes once he makes sure he was out of sight of his apartment. He quickly pulls out the last stick and lights it before tossing the empty package in the nearest trashcan. Ignoring the world around him as he begins walking again, heading in the direction towards his favorite drug store.

He did not remember when or how he started smoking, deciding that it was mostly likely a couple of months after the accident since those couple of months in his memory were really hazy and he could barely remember anything important besides the constant visits to the hospital to check on his brother and his mother's funeral. One thing that he did know was that he would get in a shit load of trouble if his dad found out. He also kept if from Mituna knowing that the other would want to do the same. He could not, and would not risk messing Mituna up more than he already was ever since the accident.

Taking a long drag of the toxic poison he let it burn his lungs before releasing the smoke into the crowded streets while rubbing his temple with his free hand. No matter how much he fought, it was impossible to keep the memories of the accident away. His mother was killed and his brother was wounded in the head when he was 10. Even though it was 7 years ago he still blamed himself for it. Even though he had to constantly remind himself that he wasn't the one who did it. He wasn't responsible for the accident. Hell he was practically on the other side of New York City when it happened. It was the day when he and Mituna decided to switch roles for the day and see if their parents noticed knowing that if they wore each others clothes that was a very small possibility.

His mom had always favored him and when it came to working on computers she had Sollux by her side, his dad on the other hand was a landscaper and preferred the presence of his older son, Mituna. Knowing that they decided to switch roles and while Sollux was out in one of the many parks helping his dad try received a phone call from the police department.

They never exactly knew what happened since the only live witness was harmed in the head and came out of the hospital amnesiac and with the mind of a ten year old for the rest of his life. Sollux blamed himself for it. It should have been him who had become the 'Special' it should have been him who went through the brain trauma, but no it was his smart and awesome twin brother who he had admired and looked up to his whole life despite the other only being older than him by 30 minutes.

Now it was the opposite. Even still Sollux loved his brother to death and hated when the other got hurt or even looked down upon. He shook his head to clear the thoughts out of his head, remembering that he had not yet taken his bipolar meds and if he kept thinking about the accident he might end up punching an innocent fellow pedestrian shitless or end up jumping off a bridge or some shit like that. Taking a deep calming breath he drops the cigarette end on the ground and stomping it out with his foot. His attention returns to his phone as it buzzed once again with another received text. Shit he forgot all about KK. Quickly he flips out his phone again stepping into a small drugstore that he visited constantly.

From KK  
I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU FUCKING QUIT From KK SHIT WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME I SWEAR TO GOG IF YOU FUCKING DIED FROM DRUG OVERDOSE OR SOME SHIT I WILL FUCKING HATE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY PATHETIC LIFE

From KK  
YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF YOU KNOW THAT WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FRIENDS

From KK  
WHY AM I THE FUCKASS STUCK WITH TWO FRIENDS WHO CAN'T KEEP THEIR FUCKING UNDER AGED HANDS OFF DRUGS

From KK  
I SWEAR IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE AND DON'T ANSWER ME IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I AM GOING TO CALL YOUR DAD AND TELL HIM EVERYTHING AS WELL AS CALL THE FUCKED UP AMBULANCE TO SAVE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE

From KK  
WHAT HAVE I DONE IN MY PREVIOUS LIFE TO DESERVE SUCH SHITTY FRIENDS

To KK  
2orry ii wa2 thiinkiing about 2hit and ii never saiid ii would quiit ii saiid ii wiill try

From KK  
I DON'T KNOW GENIUS LAST TIME I FUCKING CHECKED BUYING MORE IS NOT FUCKING TRYING

Sollux sighed at the text, grabbing some of Mituna's favorite candy then slowly walking towards the register. The store never asked for IDs thank Gog. Waiting for the clerk to run the items he gives up on making up an excuse in his head as types out a quick answer.

To KK  
look ii don't have tiime riight ii need to pay for thii2 2hiit and head home ii will 2ee you at 2chool tomorrow.

From KK  
WHATEVER DICKLICKER JUST MAKE SURE YOU ARE STILL ALIVE BY THEN I NEED TO GO DEAL WITH GAMZEE'S SHIT NOW AND MAKE SURE HE IS SOBER FOR SCHOOL TALK TO YOU LATER DOUCHEBAG

To KK  
You two.

He quickly pays for the items and slips out into the cold street. Making sure to pull the cigarettes out of the bag and into his pocket. The pack would last him almost a month if he kept his silent goal that he had for himself an only smoked one a day. Though he could never promise himself that knowing that some days it would be two and some three. He grimaces rubbing the back of his neck. Still not sure exactly how his life got so fucking messed up in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. So this story has not gotten that many views yet, but that has not kept me writing the next chapter. In fact I already have several sentences written for the next one. I have so many ideas for this story and love reading through it myself while writing it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. So without further ado the second chapter. XD ~Angie**

_Chapter 2_

Walking through the door of his apartment, Sollux carelessly took off his mismatched shoes and kicked them into a lone corner with the rest of his shoes. All of them the same style but each set a different colors so he could mix and match them. Pulling his hoodie off he tosses into the laundry, grimacing at the strong smell of cigarette smoke the fabric held. He was partially glad that he was the one who did the laundry in the family since his dad was always at work and mituna, well let's just say that it would not be a good idea and change the topic.

Stepping into the living room he at first does not notice his father sitting on the edge of the couch and only when he almost crossed the entire distance of the room did he notice him. A loud yelp escaping his lips which he covered with his hand. His bicolored eyes widening slightly as his free hand quickly covered the place over his heart. Feeling his skin heat up as his hearts tempo increased. He quickly looks up and meets his fathers bicolored eyes. One a dark blue and the other a mahogany red, just like his and Mituna's. A mutated gene that ran in the family. He cannot help but shudder at the serious look in them. Instantly a string of worst case scenarios spinning through his head over the reasons why he was here and not at work. Despite being scared shitless and panic beginning to rise he forced himself to look relax and even smile a little.

"Uh, hi dad." Why the fuck as his dad home at this hour? Did he know? No Karkat did not tell him. It was just an empty threat. He would have told him if he did right? Shit.

He fidgets from one foot to the other, glancing at his brother. The older grinned at him. Swallowing a nervous lump in his throat he bites his lip. Shit he could not have told their dad. He did not know anything. But then he might have, he had looked at him funny at times when he smelled of smoke. His panic rises and he begins to fidget more. Damn he should have taken his meds that morning.

Cold sweat had begun to form on his forehead as he tried to think of any excuse to prove his father wrong. Lost deep in his panicked thoughts thy he did not hear him speak out until Mituna jumped up excitedly wrapping his skinny arms around him. "Tholluth ithn't that great?!"

Sollux blinks several times, confused over his brothers affections and the small smile on his father's lips. Sometime he had not seen for the past 7 years. "Wait what?" He looks pulled away from his brother looking at his father, then at his brother and back again. "What wath that?"

He watches the smile fade from his fathers face replaced by his ever present grimace. "I know it is hard for you to grasp, but she is a very nice woman. We have been seeing each other for a while now and I am sure we will be happy together. I proposed last week and she agreed, the wedding is in a couple weeks..." wait what? This was bad. No not bad, it was horrid. A horror movie, a bad dream. This was worse than anything he had imagined. Hell he would have rather get caught smoking, drinking and taking some shitty drugs rather than this. His brain began to whirr, and anger begins to rise at an alarming pace. Shit he should have seriously taken his meds. His emotions were starting to seriously spiral out of control.

"What are you talking about?" his voice came out in a threatening hiss, eyes narrowed into a glare, arms instantly crossing over his chest. Watching every nervous fidget, rise and fall, and each sigh escape from his dad. His father looks up and mutters about forgetting to check the mail, asking Mituna to get it. Out of the corner of his eye Sollux watched his brother happily take the key and skip out the door. Shit he forgot that the other was in the room. Thank whatever deity was out there watching over him that his dad did and that his brother will not be in the way of witnessing his bipolar mood swings.

As soon as the door shut his father turned back to face him. "Listen son, I am not trying to hurt you with this, it's just its time we all move on." Sollux's jaw dropped, nearly smacking his socks on the way down. His eyes widened and his fingers curled up to meet his palms. Son of a BITCH. Wait no, that was calling his grandma who died when he was five a bitch and that was rude. Actually fuck it, he was a son of a bitch.

"Ha, no, I don't think tho Dad, I do not know what the fuck you are on, but thith ith not happening." Sollux snapped, resisting the urge to advance on his father. His father let out a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping as he looked at Sollux with worry.

"Sollux, I can explain everything..." he started, wringing his wrists as he glanced down at the floor, then back up at Sollux before continuing. "It's just I feel like I need to move on and not dwell in depression over your mothers death anymore" He spoke slowly, and Sollux let out a half laugh.

"Move on my athh, you are fucking cheating on her!" He practically screamed, his fingers yanking at his own hair as his anger rose. His father shook his head quickly, eyes wide as his glasses slipped down his nose.

"Sollux she's gone..."

"I know she is fucking gone, I know she ith, and marrying some fucking woman you jutht met won't bring her back! In fact if she was thtill alive would you be theeing the fucking witch? No you would not! Fucking thtupid witch that hath you wrapped around her finger. Ith she that manipulative that you had to hide your relationthip with her? Fuck, I have not even met her and you want her to be what? My fucking new mother!? " Sollux yelled, anger flaring, and then suddenly expanding against his will. His father's mouth snapped shut and he sunk deeper into the couch, his hands covering his eyes. Thumbs rubbing at his temples.

Sollux hated seeing his father like this; afraid of him and his temper. He never wanted his emotions to come in between him and his family. But Sollux had no control. Whatever happened was beyond his control now and a silent thought whispered through his mind that he seriously should have taken his meds.

Walking into the small kitchen he practically threw the bag in his hands on the table. His whole body shaking as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water while pulling his small box of prescribed medication from another. It took his two tries to get the bottle open and his anger fueled shaking did not help. Shacking two capsules out he shoved them in his mouth, seconds later drowning the glass of water. He turned his head to the side, noticing that his father followed him into the kitchen. He watches him step forward, then pause and step back again. Smart guy knew that it was a bad idea to get close to him when he was off his medication. Maybe he did know him more than Sollux thought he did.

"Just give this a chance" His father tried again, and Sollux narrowed his eyes in disgust making his father tense. There went his thought about his father knowing him better than he thought he did.

Sollux shook his head with a laugh. He turned around, walking away with a smile as he raked his fingers through his hair. He couldn't help the second laugh that escaped at the typicality of the situation. Here he was laughing and smiling though the situation where he was supposed to be angry as fuck. Laughing like a madman, causing his dad to shift nervously. Fuck he hated being bipolar. It was awesome.

Nevertheless, as quickly as it came, his mood spun back in the opposite direction once again as he dwelled on the thought. Yup he was definitely out of control and sucks for his dad, his medication would not kick in for another half hour. He spun back around quickly, bicolored eyes blazing as his fingers formed into fists once again.

"Why? Why did you have to thtart seeing her in the firtht place? Why are you trying to ruin what we thtill have left of thith family?" Sollux yelled, voice bouncing off the walls and smacking his father across the face. The other flinched, looking as though he were in physical pain as Sollux's anger directed itself towards him and him alone.

"Sollux, please," he begged, as his son continued glaring at him. "Maybe this will make our life better, happier."

Sollux burst out laughing, his laughter loud and mean. "Holy thit! Do you theriouthly think thome louthy marriage will make uth all happy? It will not geniuth tho get your head out of the cloudth and thtart thinking clearly!"

Glaring at his father one last time he shoved past his father and stalked into his and Mituna's room. Loudly slamming to door to make sure he was clear that the conversation was over, a whimper escape his lips. Letting out a sob he flung himself across his bed, teeth sinking into his pillow to muffle his screams. His hand groping across his blankets until the it palmed the soft fabric of his stuffed bumble bee. He got the toy on his third birthday, from his mom. Even though he was 17 he still held Babbu at night to help him sleep. Hugging the plush toy close to his chest he let out another sob. Thick tears streaming down his face. He did not hear his brother come back home with the mail, though his mind did subconsciously notice the door to his room open and close. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was skinny hand ruffling his hair, and the soft whispers of "Tholluxth, thhh it will be ok." echo around the small space as another bumble bee toy was pressed against his upper arm in a nuzzling sort of way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay the third chapter is done and I am on a roll. I already have an outline for the next chapter and if all is well it will be up tomorrow. I love the way this story is turning out. Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story plot or something. I cant wait to write the next chapter so I will stop rambling now and go do that. Don't forget to write a review and let me know what you think s far. ~Angie**

_Chapter 3_

A couple days have passed after his bipolar episode as he liked calling it and the next thing Sollux knows he's on a private jet heading toward the other side of the country tapping angrily at his laptop's keyboard. Bloodshot bicolored eyes scanning over lines of random codes consisting of letters and numbers that would look like a fucked up jumble to a random person but made total sense to him.

Coding always had a calming effect on him and could distract him for long periods of time. Something he was grateful for, especially the calming effect. Basically speaking it had the same effect on him as his 'beloved' cigarettes as Karkat always put it. And since he could not exactly have a smoke while on the plane he stuck with coding. Not that he minded, he loved coding.

Yes he was on a motherfucking private jet heading to San Diego where his 'new family' lived currently. Over the past couple days he had learned that his new mother was the owner of Betty Crocker. How his dad manage to get together with her still confused him and he wasn't about to ask seeing that he was still giving his father the silent treatment.

Letting out a tired sigh he rubs his eyes, his brain killing him with the stress over the previous couple days and the god awful hangover he was nursing. At the moment he seriously regretted getting so drunk the night before. Although it was the last day he got to hang out with his friends and that made him regret it less. He would really miss them while living in San Diego.

Adjusting his position so that he would not elbow his twin, who currently was sleeping with his head on his lap, he begins coding again. His expert fingers flying over the keyboard. HIs eyes trained on the soft glow of the screen he let his mind going back over the last couple days events that he could actually remember.

On Monday which was the morning after his father told him the news and his bipolar meltdown Sollux woke up to a brain splitting headache. He blamed it as a side effect from his medication though he could never prove himself right to the doctors. All the fuckers did was prescribe more medication but that's besides the point.

Waking up to the light streaming in through his window as his phone alarm rang in his pocket he remembered opening his eyes and looking around confused. Feeling the presence of another human being in his bed. Reassuring himself that it was only his brother who probably forgot to move back to his bed he shut his alarm off and slowly untangled himself from the other skinny teen and slid out of his bed.

After getting ready he finally decided to face the terrors of waking his brother up, which ended up with him pulling off the blankets and running away with them. His laughter echoing through the house as the other boy screamed in protest. Gog he loved his brother.

While the other got ready, Sollux busied himself with the task of making breakfast, inwardly he was glad that his father had already left. After his outburst the day before he was not in the mood to face his old man so soon. Which reminded him to take his meds so that the episode he had the day before would not repeat themselves.

After a breakfast of pancakes made from a simple pancake mix bag that sollux found, he locked the door to their apartment and with Mituna the two ran down the stairs with their school bags (Sollux also brought his laptop bag). Walking out of the apartment complex they put down their skateboards and skateboarded to the low rated public high school that they attended. Upon arrival, Sollux led his brother to the classroom for the mentally gifted and then went back into the crowded halls in search of his friends.

Karkat was the first to find him and the conversation resulted in several strings of insults at each other. Karkat was an albino kid with white hair and unnatural red eyes and got teased for it often. Sollux would see none of it and the results to the bullies were similar to those who picked on his brother. If Sollux was around bullies knew to not mess with Karkat.

They were best friends since they were babies back when Karkat's father was still alive and best friends with Sollux's dad. They even dated for a short period of time since they were both bisexual though they quickly figured out that intimate moments between them could get very awkward an they broke up to remain as friends. Neither minded the breaking up and both actually preferred to not be dating. It was easier and less infuriating that way.

The next person that found them was Gamzee, Karkat's 'beloved' stoner friend. His black hair was a long tangled mess and over all he looked like he just rolled out of bed and walked straight out the door. He was in a desperate need of a haircut. His brown eyes were bloodshot, and a little more focused than usual. Karkat was right the night before when he said that he would make sure that the other was sober for school cause that was the only thing Gamzee ended up talking about resulting on karkat flipping his shit and Sollux trying not to fall to the ground laughing.

He detached himself from his friends when he spotted his girlfriend Aradia. They have been dating for two years now and it was a great. Not only were they close as boyfriend and girlfriend but they were also very close friends. Pulling her into a sweet kiss, Sollux ran his hair through her long curly red hair. His blue and mahogany red eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones.

After walking her to her first period class and sharing a few more kisses he went back down the halls in search of his buddies. finding them talking to Gamzee's boyfriend Tavros who was a petite boy of Mexican descent with dark brown hair and almost black eyes. Unfortunately because of a car accident that happened in their freshman year, the poor boy was in a wheelchair. Another human being that Sollux protected with his presence.

Reaching the group he spotted Kanaya, a fashionista girl with short orange red hair and bright green eyes. From what he could see she was giving Gamzee another one of her lectures where half the words were scientific stuff that almost no one understood but they listened to her banters anyways. Besides Aradia she was the only girl in their group.

After exchanging hellos and several words of small talk the group dispersed with the warning bell. All of them heading to their designate classes and the group did not come back together until lunchtime where they were joined by Mituna like every school lunch unless the group decided to eat off campus which was not the case that day.

Halfway through lunch Mituna excitedly told everyone about getting a new mom and Sollux ended up explaining what he was told the night before. Cutting out some details in the story obviously. This resulted in complete silence from the group while the news sunk in. Luckily the bell rang and they all left for their classes, though Sollux did end up getting texts from them every couple minutes filled with question over half of which he ignored.

After school they came home and were told that the wedding was the next thursday and until then they would be moving into their new home. Sollux took the news badly but thanks to the medication took it calmly and immediately started packing. Texting his friend to tell them the news through the night and several times he left the apartment to smoke. Throwing his goal of only one cig a day completely out the window. Karkat ended up yelling at him for it because in truth, unlike from his dad and brother, he could not keep anything from his friends.

On tuesday Sollux woke up like usual. He went through a similar morning routine like usual add in a dad who was making plans to get their packed stuff out the house. At least everything that could fit in boxes the rest of the furniture would be sold off or something and Sollux did not really bother to ask not really caring for it. As long as he still got to have his personal belongings the old couch in their living room could be tossed into the ocean and swim with the sharks for all the shit he cared for it.

Arriving at school Sollux walked his brother to his class and told him that he would be eating off campus so the other would not wait for him to come and pick him up for lunch. He received a grin from his brother, but from years of knowing his brother he could see that it was forced and that his twin knew that he was lying. Even so the other said nothing and went into the classroom pulling out a bumble bee coloring book out of his black and yellow striped backpack. Sollux smiled as he walked away from the classroom. Soon meeting up with his friends outside the school building they all headed off to spend their school day elsewhere. All of them agreed to skip school as just hang out for the day. Including Kanaya which really surprised Sollux to say the least.

They spent the day doing useless shit through the city including walking through parks and the mall upon the girls' insisted begging. Even with a smile on his face, Sollux still ended up smoking the rest of his pack which earned him disapproving looks from both Kanaya and Karkat. Neither moved in to stop him though.

Around three they started walked back to school. Once there Sollux went into the special classroom to pick up his brother and all together they walked him home. The older twin was overjoyed at the attention that he was receiving from his brother's friends and ended up giving his stuff to Sollux so that he could skate ahead of the group and show off his skateboarding tricks. They must have made quite a scene but Sollux really did not care. He loved spending time with his friends and it was the last day that he would get to spend with them before leaving the state and entering a world of madness.

After dropping Mituna off they all headed to Gamzee's house whose parents were out of town, again. At first they just played games and talked, laughed even as someone made stupid jokes. After a while though Gamzee went into his room and brought out the booze and some weed. Shortly after the events that happened were a faint hazy memory in Sollux's mind.

He did remember however, going into one of the guest bedrooms with Aradia to talk. After talking a bit about the move and their relationship they decided to break things off since both knew that they would not be able to stay committed to each other over the long distance. They ended up crying and holding each other close and eventually started kissing. One small action led to another and the next thing Sollux knew he was being shaken awake by his sober albino friend. He was a lucky guy knowing that Aradia took pregnancy pills mostly because she had terrible menstrual cycles that could leave her bed ridden. Most guys would not care to know stuff like that about their girlfriends but Sollux was friends with Aradia before they started dating and did not really know how he was informed of it. Either way he would sleep peacefully knowing that he did not knock his girlfri- ex girlfriend up. A sharp pain traveled through him at the thought of their relationship officially being done. He would miss dating Aradia.

Kissing The red haired girl one last time he slid off the bed and pulled his clothes on. Shutting the door he made his way through Gamzee's house with the help of friend being still slightly drunk. Passing the kitchen he grabbed a stray shot off the counter that someone filled but never drank and chugged the contents. Then finding another he repeated the process. Only stopping when he received a punch to the shoulder. Finally getting pulled away from the booze and after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he ended up stumbling after his friend back to his own apartment. Held steady more than once by the albino who ended up threatening him with long strings of profanity which kept making him laugh.

Reaching his apartment, Sollux pulled his best friend into a tight hug and swore to text and call him everyday. The other not used to displays of affection patted his back as told him to sleep it off before making a move on him. This resulted in Sollux bursting into a fit of giggles and another punch to his shoulder.

Watching his friend go back to the elevator he turned to the door and unlocked it. He barely registered his father sitting on the couch as he stumbled through the house to his room. Nor did he see the sad disapproving and worried look he received. Once there he pulled off his clothes and went to sleep.

Waking up to the excited whoops and hollers belonging to his brother and a head splitting headache in result of his hangover. The rest of the morning was rushed as they made their way through the traffic to the airport and once there to the private jet where Sollux was now.

Rubbing his eyes he shut down his laptop. Letting out a loud sigh he Leaned his head back against the expensive leather cushions and slowly began losing himself to sleep. Lulled by the drone of the jet turbines. His calloused hand stroking his brothers tangled hair affectionately. Whatever was to happen, he would make sure his brother was safe and happy. Even if he had to fake his own happiness, which would be hard to do with a hangover and sleep deprivation, he would still take the challenge. With those thoughts in mind he let sleep take him away to happier days before the accident.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finally finished chapter 4 sorry for the wait. Also, before I let you go on and read the story, I have had a complaint about Kanya's human appearance and I am willing to change it. Currently it is Orange hair and bright green eyes. Leave a suggestion in a review if you want otherwise the appearance stays the same. Oh and another quick thing, I did not edit this chaper as much as I usually do so I am sorry in advance for any mistakes. ~Angie**

_Chapter 4_

Several hours later, Sollux feels a hand on his upper arm shaking him awake. Groaning something incoherent he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Accidentally knocking his 3d glasses off in the process. He look up and through his hazy blurred vision notices his fathers face a couple feet from his. He watches him bend down and pick the glasses up and hand them back to him, gently placing them on the bridge of his nose. Sollux's vision suddenly swimming back into focus as the prescription glasses maximize his vision.

Sitting up he picks his brothers head off his lap and sets it back on the expensive cushion, stroking the others bushy hair for a quick moment to soothe the other. Sighing, He silently follows his father a little ways away. His teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, a bad habit he picked up as a kid.

He watches his father look at him with a worried and concerned look his worn bicolored eyes watching his son with an intense gaze, making Sollux shift uncomfortably. "Tho you wanted to talk about thomethig?" he looks up, his bicolored eyes meeting his father's.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about last night. I saw you come home and I just want to say that I am really worried for you. I am sorry for not being there for you and not keeping you from such lewd actions." he rubs the back of his neck, eyes still on his sons. Never being one well with words. Taught as a kid to only speak when spoken too and even now he still had a hard time starting conversations.

Sollux sighs rubbing his temples. "Thorry I kinda wish you did not thee that. I promithe that ith not a conthant thing though. You can athk KK if you dont believe me. Pluth I make thure that Tuna doeth not get involved. Don't want hith brain methed up more than the athident made it."

"Is that why you do it? So you could be like him?"

Sollux sighs running the question though his head before answering it. Was that really why he got into the 'wrong' crowd? Knowing that he was messing up his brain with his stupid actions? He sighs leaning his back against the wall. "To tell you the truth I theriouthly do not know. Maybe thatth what tharted it, but itth more to forget I gueth. KK hath been trying to make me thop for a while now tho I don't do it often. I try but life ith juth tho fucking methed up thometimeth that I juth want to throw mythelf out the window and end all thith thit."

He did not realize that he had begun rambling nor that he was still speaking out loud until his father pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his forehead.

"I know that life can be really messed up sometimes, but never think about throwing it away. Think of Tuna when you do. You know how much it would hurt him."

Sollux nods in response. He did not really mean to tell his father about the suicidal thoughts that he had been having for the past few years. Well it came out so there was no take backs. Though it was true. Many times he would stand looking out his window on the 12 floor in the apartment complex and look at the street below and wonder what it would feel like to fly for a few seconds before ending it all and join his mother. But before he could go through with his actions he would have to have his brother there too. Thinking about his brother in any worse condition than he already was made his emotions spiral and he would drop the thought right away. Not wanting to dwell on it for even a second longer.

His dad pulls away from the hug first, kissing his forehead one more time. "You know I love you two very much, and anything I do is for your good. I hope you trust me on that. We will be landing soon so you might as well wake Tuna up." Smiling he got up and went to speak with the plane pilot. Sollux sighed, walking back over to where his brother was.

Reaching his brother he reaches his hand out and slowly strokes the others long tangled locks of hair in desperate need of a cut. Though he knew that the other was scared to death of sharp objects and a hair cut was not due for the other in a while. Plus he liked Mituna's dandelion like hair.

Smiling he gently shook the other awake then dropped to the ground to avoid getting kicked in the stomach. "Tholluxth go away!" the other moans, turning over in the seat. Sollux laughs, sitting up again. "Come on Tuna, we are almotht there. You need to get up."

He ducks his head again as the other tries to throw a punch at him. "Tholluxth I hate you. Your being tho mean. Leave me alone." This makes Sollux laugh again, brushing his brothers hair out I his face as he looks into the bicolored eyes of his brother. "Thorry Tuna but you need to get up. We will be landing thoon and you wanted to thee that right? Or you can go back to bed and mith the whole thing and hear it from me when I tell you all about it."

He grins as he watches his twin bolt up and open the plastic covering the window. His nose almost instantly pressed against the glass as he watches the world several thousand feet below them. Sollux smiles sitting down next to him and looks out the window himself. His arm draping over his brothers shoulder protectively, feeling the other press against him.

About a quarter of an hour later the plane finally touches the ground and Sollux finally looks away from the window and starts gathering his stuff. After getting his stuff organized in his bag he looks over at his brother to notice that the other was copying him. The grin ever present on his face.

Their dad comes back into the main part of the plane where they were and tells them that they have landed (Obviously cause they could not tell otherwise) and together they exit the plane.

They had landed at the San Diego Airplane on a private runway. After getting their bags they are led off by a guy in a very formal black suit who seriously looked like a bodyguard from a cheap spy movie or whatever to meet and her daughters. Well one of her daughters since the other was still away at the college she attended an would not be home for a few days or something like that. Sollux did not really pay attention when he was informed.

His first glimpse of the Betty Crocker Witch, as he had begun to call her in his subconscious, was a little more shocking than he had imagined. The woman who his father was to marry had long blonde hair flowing down her back from a loose ponytail. Thick rimmed fuchsia glasses on her face covering her grey blue eyes. Her stance was proper and showed importance and her smile looks fake. At least from the judgmental perspective of Sollux Captor.

He instantly wanted to start looking for faults in her image but before he did he focused his gaze on the young teenage girl besides her who he was informed was his age. She had waist long blonde hair flowing freely down her back with a fuschia headband on her head. Her glasses were similar to her mothers but he had to admit that she looked better in them. She wore a colorful blue green and pink skirt accompanied by a black halter top shirt and a lot of colorful jewelry. If she wasn't soon to become his half sister he would definitely want to go out with her or at least give it a shot. She looked like she would be a really nice person unlike her stern looking mother.

His gaze soon notices someone else standing in the group. Someone he had not been informed of and at first he did not register but as soon as he did his mouth went dry because holy shit the guy was hot. He had blonde hair a darker shade than the other two with a bright obnoxious purple streak in his bangs. A loose strand falling over his smooth forehead and lightly touching the edge of his hipster glasses. A plaid blue scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck slightly covering the v-neck in the shirt that he wore. Ye shirt right in all the right places showing off his well toned body. On his legs he wore a pair of white shorts that showed off his well tanned and toned legs. His hands covered in multiple rings, crossed over his chest in annoyance. Sollux had swooned over hot guys before but he had never seen someone who looked so damn perfect.

He did not even notice that he was drooling over the other until Mituna threw his arms around him and jolted him from his thoughts. Luckily his head wasn't fixed directly at the hot guy and the glare of the sun that bounced off his glasses making it impossible to see his eyes. How embarrassing would it be to get caught ogling over some hot guy who looked at you with a look that could create massive genocide. Ok yeah what the hell was his problem.

Your small group finally makes it over to theirs and the stupid introductions begin. The cute girls name was Feferi and she was apparently a lover of sea life. Sollux smiles at her and introduces himself as Sollux and a genius computer hacker which earns him snort from the hot guy who he learns from the girl is her cousin from her biological dads side. Mituna introduces himself as a lover of bees and the colors yellow and black. They must have been told a bit about him being special because they play along with his excitement. At least Feferi does. Eridan, as Sollux learn is the name of the guy, does not say anything during the small talks of introduction. He just frowns at him and keeps sending him death glares. He shrugs it off as nothing and follows Feferi through the crowded airport to a white hummer limo that is waiting for them at the doors. During the walk he gets informed that his father and his 'fiancée' we're taking a separate ride home and decided to let the kids bond or some shit like that.

The ride seems to Sollux as a fairly pleasant experience even though they get stuck in some major traffic and Eridan keeps halting death at him. Mostly it's because his brother keeps laughing and pointing out random things with excitement which makes Feferi laugh as she joins him. Sollux instantly admires her as a person and even allows himself to smile.

When their fancy ride turns into the private driveway that leads to the billion dollar house Sollux's jaw almost drops open cause holy motherfucking shit did he mention that these people were loaded?


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't have anything to say lucky you except sorry about this chapter being shorter then usual.~Angie**

_Chapter 5_

The first thing that Sollux and Mituna did after arriving at the huge mansion was get a tour. Saying the the mansion was huge was an obvious understatement. It was fucking enormous. In truth after seeing the multiple family room Sollux was already lost. It would take him a couple years to know his way around even if he had a map the entire time. Entering his blue and red themes room his jaw almost dropped to the ground and rolled back out the door.

His room itself was the size of their apartment back in New York City, and he was not going to share it with his twin which made him angry until he was informed that there was a door between his and his brothers bee themed room that joined them together. They could lock their doors and still be able to visit each other. After exploring his room a bit he went next door through the special joined door into his brothers. The other was still running around spazzing over all the bee themed items in his new room.

After a while they get called to dinner and it takes about twenty minutes for the two to find the dining room. It would have probably taken less time if they indeed did have a map or a guide but Feferi who showed them around the house left them be after showing them to their rooms. Eridan left the group as soon as they arrived back at the mansion so Sollux had no idea where he was or what his problem was. To speak the truth he had not even heard the other speak during the entire ride from the airport to the mansion.

He ends up sitting next to Eridan across the table from Mituna who was sitting next to Feferi. To his left on ye end of the table sat the fucking witch in all her fake glory and on his right his father, who kept looking at the said witch in adoration that made Sollux's stomach churn. Once they were all seated a couple servers came in and placed fancy salads on their placemats. Ok seriously it was starting to get ridiculous. Specially since the servers wore the traditional black slacks, white dress shirt, a v-neck apron and bow ties. Sollux rolled his eyes picking up a random fork out of the option of three and stabbed it into his lettuce.

"Sollux dear, that is not the fork you use for your salad." He cringes when the witch uses a fake sweet voice with him and calls him dear. Only his mother had that privilege. Grimacing he picks up his soup spoon instead and starts eating his salad with it. Daring he to say something else with a death glare. She only shakes her head and turns her attention back to her plate. Good, witch was a fast learner.

Snoring he keeps eating his salad and once he finished his soup. By the time the actual main dish comes around he is full and only picks at his meal. Plus he was never a fan of seafood which they were having. From the disgusted look on Feferi's face she did not either. The tense awkward silence ont increases as Mituna stops talking about his new awesome bee collection and stuffs his face with some food. Shifting in the deceiving soft looking chair that was hard as a rock against his rump he is thankful to any deity that his cell phone rings right then. Without even looking at the caller ID he knows that it's his best friend. His mind reeling he decides to spice up the atmosphere. Making sure that everyone was staring at him and his lame flip phone before he makes a show of flipping it open and with a smirking grin answers it.

"Thup babe."

His smirk turns into a full out smile as he watches Eridan's eyebrows raise in confusion, and was that a look of jealousy?

"WHATEVER FUCKASS WHAT HAPPENED TO CALLING ME AS SOON AS YOU LANDED YOUR ASS IN TR FUCKIG STATE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO SPEND YOUR SWEET ASS IN GETTING A FUCKING TAN WHILE I ROT HERE IN NEW YORK CITY? AND WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME BABE?"

Sollux can't help but laugh at his friend, he watches his father's lips turn into a smile as he recognizes who his son was speaking to. Mituna catches on soon as well and sits back with a huge grin, his fork discecting his meal.

"Calm your titth babe, I was gonna call your thweet athth ath soon ath I was done with dinner."

"CALL ME MY ASS."

"Yeah whatever babe. Look can I call you back later I need to finith thith thmancy thhrimp thtuff that we are having that mutht have cotht about ath much ath a thmall houthe. And if your lucky I might thend you the leftoverth."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE. I AM NOT GOING TO EAT ANY SHIT AFTER YOU. AND FINE GO AHEAD AND FUCKING FORGET I EXIST. I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW."

Sollux laughs again. "Love you too. Texth me." smirking he clicks off his phone and immediately is met with a pin dropping silence.

"Thorry KK wath being a total bitch like alwayth."

Smiling he takes another bite of his food almost spitting it out when the witch's overly sweet and fake voice echoes through the room. "So is this KK your girlfriend?"

He laughs shaking his head but before he can respond his exited grinning twin cuts in. "Kitkat ith not a girl. He'th Tholluxtheth Ex boyfriend. He cutheth a lot but it'th altho very funny."

"Ex boyfriend?" she looks at him with an unreadable look then with a questioning look at his father. "Yeth ex boyfriend. We dated in eighth grade but thinthe we have known eachother for like forever intimate momentth got awkward between uth and we broke up to just thtay ath friendth. We thtill call each other pet nameth and thtuff though. Well at leatht I do, he jutht thpitth thtringth of lewd language back."

He watches her eyebrows rise slightly as she thinks his words over. Next to him he hears a sigh of relief but he does not pay close attention to it. He watches her look back at his father. "I don't remember you telling me that your son was gay..."

She lets the accusation ring through the air and sollux rolls his eyes. I am right here bitch you can just address me. "I'm not gay." her attention quickly snaps back to him a look of serious confusion crossing her perfect plastic surgical features. At least that's what Sollux wanted to believe since he did not know for sure. "I'm bi. I just broke up with my girlfriend last night."

This brings another awkward silence to the room and Mituna quickly gets bored and runs away from the table. Sollux instantly feels jealous of him. "So you like both girls and guys?" he nods, staring at his plate. "Oh ok then. I am finished, sweetie are you also done I need to take to you about some things in regards to the wedding." Her attention returns to his father and Sollux cringes at the witches use of a pet name for his dad. Fucking disgusting.

Quickly he gets up and leaves the table. After leaving the room and getting out of sight he notices Feferi hurrying after him so he stops and lets her catch up to him. Watching her order Eridan after Mituna. Once they all get together, Mituna bouncing on his legs excitedly she informs them that they should head to the game room to get some quality bonding time. Not wanting to argue against he Sollux silently follows her listening to her excited chatter. Walking behind Eridan so that he could check the other out without any suspicion. Earning a jab in his ribs with his brother's elbows and a huge grin. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

It has been almost a whole week since the move. In fact it would be exactly 7 days the next day and Sollux had been really busy the past couple days. Constantly multitasking between coding, going out into town in his own private limo to get things for himself (the fact that he has his very own limo and driver still shocked him every time he thought of it and he would end up pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.), said things that he bought were mostly electronics. He ended up covering half his room with technology and about a hundred cords that connected everything together. Basically making his room a death trap to anyone clumsy who can't keep keep themselves from tripping over their own two feet which for some reason made him think of Gamzee, but those thoughts go besides the point.

Along with getting used to his new family, hearing the constant plans for the wedding which was in two days, which also happened to be thanksgiving day and texting and calling his friends back in New York, Sollux found himself getting distant from his twin. He did not mean for it to happen, it just did. He still laughed and talked to him, but as the week progressed he had refused to go skateboard or play games or do any activity with him for that matter. Unconvincingly stating that he was busy and ignoring the hurt look he received.

Not only that but without the nicotine that he would always burn into his system he had found himself more anxious and growing less and less patient with everything. The first three days were really hard on him so he locked himself up in his room and coded nonstop. The coding a said earlier had a calming effect on him and it was the only thing he could do without snapping. Even his medication wasn't working as well as it should have when it came to his bipolarity. After his computer shopping spree he stayed the rest of the time in his bedroom, taking only bathroom breaks and going to sleep when he could not keep his eyes open for a second longer. His whole body craved the toxic venom. His body screaming for him to give in but he could not find a way to satisfy the demand since when he did go shopping or out the house the driver, who also served as his body guard watched his every move and sneakily buying a pack would be impossible. So he kept locking himself in and coded some more. Even after almost a week he still kept getting strong craving episodes but they have started to get easier, or at least thats what he kept making himself think to ease his mind away from the addictive drug.

Still it hurt him to think about his ignorance towards his brother, so when his twin came in for about the twentieth time that morning to try and beg him to go outside with him, he shuts off his laptop with his new hacking project that he had been working on, forgets about his stupid craving, and grabs his black and yellow board. Not before throwing on some decent clothes of course.

On the way to the private paved garden that Tuna had taken the privilege of exploring the past couple days on his own with his beloved skateboard the two ended up passing past one of the pools. Sollux quickly spotted a certain blonde someone in the water with a bright flash of purple streaked bangs. He stops for a moment to admire the others almost completely naked body. Enjoying the view of the water glistening of the others skin as he swam laps around the pool. He had spoken to the other once in his stay here so far and the conversation was a short exchange of profanities and dislikes for each other. Sollux discovered that the other had a stutter when it came to w's and v's and concluded that those were the reasons the other did not talk unless it was absolutely necessary. He does not stay there drooling that way for long cause a skinny hand grabs his and pulls him away from the beautiful sight. He pouts, grimacing at his brothers knowing grin.

After reaching Mituna's new favorite spot they spend the next hour skating around the paved garden showing off tricks and generally having a good time. Well it was more like Mituna showing off his tricks and Sollux applauding him since his brother even in his special state of mind was a way better skater than he was or ever hoped to be. It would be a lie if he said anything otherwise. They ended up laughing about random not really funny jokes and talking about random things that had almost no meaning. For the first time since moving into the mansion, Sollux actually feels like he is enjoying life again. Silently he yells at himself for not going skating with his brother earlier.

After a while the two stop to catch their breaths and end up sitting under a huge willow tree. Small rays of the San Diego sun filtering through the leaves and reflecting off the perfect green grass in random patters. Sollux was beginning to regret wearing his usual grey jeans and hoodie which happened to be blue and red this time. Even though he was usually inseparable with his hoodies he pulls down his zipper, then eventually starts shrugging the comfortable yet uncomfortable in the heat item of clothing off. Taking it off he reveals a plain black tee shirt which was also not the greatest wear for the hot weather but he doesn't really care and leans his back against the tree trunk. His brother's head on his lap. His calloused fingers gently untangling the crazy dandelion locks of black hair that belonged to his brother. HIs thoughts traveling all over the place in his mind as his focus fades from the world and enters a place void or reality.

"I don't like Cronuth."

His brother's voice snaps his attention back from the depths of his thoughts and his hand that was stroking the others hair falters for a second. He thinks back on the name and remembers that's it's Eridan's older greaser brother who had come back from college for thanksgiving break whom he had not yet talked to from his avoiding of humanity but only seen during his short time at dinner which he was forced to attend. From what he could see, the asshole flirted with anything that had two legs and could talk and he could definitely see why his brother would dislike him. Even without conversing with the other he already had a dislike towards him from just they way he had seen him act. What a narcissistic bitch.

"I'm thorry. What about FF and her thithter? Meenah I think?"

The other nods to show that he got the brown haired girls name right. She and Cronus went to the same college and were fairly close to each other. At least from what Sollux had heard and seen.

"Feferi ith really nithe. Thhe introduthed me to one of her betht friendth who'th thithter is altho a thkateboarder and we have thkated together a couple timeth. Thhe always callth me radical and laughth a lot. Thhe hath black hair and pretty blue green eyeth..." Sollux stops paying attention to his brother as the other keeps rambling about the skater girl. Secretly singing 'Ooo somebody's got a crush.' in his mind. A teasing grin on his lips.

His attention snaps back when the other gets up quickly and pulls his long hair away from his face so that he could stare into Sollux's eyes. Sollux flinches slightly under the narrowed glare like gazegaze.

"Tholluth are you lithening to me?"

Sollux sighs and shakes his head no. "Thorry Tuna, my mind ith dithtracted with thingth."

"It'th ok. It mutht be really fucking hard for you. That'th why I got you thith." Sollux raises his eyebrows in confusion sitting up a bit as the other gets up and pulls a small box out of his pocket. Sollux's mind going blank at the sight of a pack of what looked like expensive cigs passed to him by his brother. He quickly grabs it and opens it up, his panic rising slightly as he notices a couple missing. If he had not taken his meds earlier he had no clue what he would have done but since he did he calmly gets up and stares at his brother.

"Where the actual fuck did you get thethe?" the other laughs and sits down on the ground. Hugging his skateboard to his chest.

"I thtole them." Wait. What?

"From?"

"Cronuth. He was being an athhole tho I thtole them and you looked bad and I know you thmoke tho I am giving them you. I am not thtupid." Sollux sighs loudly and sits back down.

"I never said you were. Did you have any?" HIs voice rings with concern and something else.

The other shakes his head no, his usual grin back on his face. Hair covering his eyes. Sollux sighs in relief and leans his back against the tree once more. He knew that his brother had a hard time lying, especially to him. It hurt him to know that the other knew and probably had for a long time but it was good to know that his twin was not as stupid as him and did not get himself into the shit. He was also relieved to know that someone in his family knew about his lewd actions. It almost felt like a heavy weight he was not aware he had was lifted from his brother pulls him into a hug and presses his face into the crook of his neck. Smiling the troubled teen runs his hand through the others long tangled knots of hair.

"Tho about thith girl you like, I would like to meet her."

He opens the pack that he still had in his hand and pulls out a stick, silently asking his brother for approval before digging around his his jean pocket and pulling out a lighter. Flicking the flame on he lights it watching his brother from the corner of his eye. Taking a quick drag he watches his brother's nose scrunch up at the smell and he crawls away. "Ok I will introduthe you two. Actually thhe is coming over today with her blind twin thither, even though they don't look the thame and thith other girl who loveth catth and thinks every couple is cute, to hang out with Feferi. Don't tell her that I like her." He makes a desperate face that make Sollux laugh before he takes another drag. Suddenly feeling more calm and at ease.

"Don't worry Tuna I won't thay a word." His brother grins and pulls him into another hug, then pulling away quickly, glaring at the cigarette. "It thinkth!" Sollux laughs nodding his head. "Yeah I know. It'th a bad thmelly thing that ith bad for you and you mutht never try. Maketh you want it really badly and when yo dont have it maketh you go crathy.." Mituna laughs and Sollux puts the used cig out. Pocketing the end to throw away later.

Standing up he gets his board and the two start heading back to the mansion. Maneuvering though mazes of hedges and fancy flower beds. On the way they meet up with Feferi and her three friends wo start giggling and waving at them. One of the girls has short red hair and red glasses covering her blind eyes, and introduced herself as Terezi. She ends up trying to lick his red hoodie claiming that it smelled delicious and that red was the best tasting color. Secretly Sollux decides that she is slightly insane but laughs at her attempts anyways. Her fraternal twin sister has longer black hair but shares a similar pair of red glasses as her sister. Though she wears them for prescription and not blindness and in her hands he holds a teal themed skateboard. She takes Mituna's hand and the two skate away making a knowing grin form on Sollux's lips. The last girl is a short girl in a green trench coat despite the heat and sprouts a blue cat hail and a cat faced beanie on her was with cute little cat ears. Her short black hair sticking out from beneath it and Sollux cannot help but think that her obsession with cats is really adorable. It reminds him of his brothers obsession with bees, and Feferi's well known obsession with sea creatures. Even their use of fish and cat pun was adorable. Which he also finds a little ironic how they were really close friends since one was a fish and the other a cat and cats eat fish. Get it? yeah nevermind.

He ends up spending the rest of the day with his brother, soon to be sister and her friends. At one point he spots Eridan looking at them from afar with a look of jealousy and something that looked like a sketchbook in his hands but disappears as soon as Sollux spots him. He does not give the hot blonde much thought and ends up laughing and talking about random girly things. When Mituna and Latula skate off he ends up listening to Nepeta the cute cat girl squeal over how cute of a couple they made and even though her hopeless romantic trait would annoy some he had dealt and was best friends with one so he just played along. Secretly he did agree with her though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys I finished another chapter XD Oh and just a quick thing, do not be afraid to write a review for this fanfic. I love getting them actually. Even a story sentence like"this is amazing" or "I don't like Terezi's hair color, it should be this color _" etc... are appreciated. Also let me know if there is a typo anywhere cause those are embarrassing, but more so if they are not fixed right away. That said thank you all so much for reading this. ~Angie**

_Chapter 7_

Two days have passed since Sollux had met the Pyrope girls and Nepeta the cat lover. Unfortunately that morning he was roughly awakened by some guy with overly gelled hair who introduced himself with some fancy name and who then proceeded to stuff the barley awakened teen into a fancy tuxedo. At least that is the simple definition of the morning events. Longer speaking he was awakened at approximately 5 in the morning, pulled out of bed and into the bathroom by the said stylist to get a fancy bath and poured over with all sorts of weird products that made his eyes and body sting. After his hair was styled into some fancy hairdo that he seriously thought was fucking ridiculous and made him look fucking gay, he was dressed up into a fancy tuxedo that choked his throat and made it hard to breath. When the stylist or whatever shit the fucking guy was called had his back turned he unbuttoned the top button and pulled the blue tie over it loosely to hide what he did. Eventually planning to make the tie even more loose and somewhat more attractive. At least that's what he hoped to achieve. He insisted on wearing different colored shoes and kept cursing at the guy until he gave up and reluctantly agreed.

Finally escaping from the evil stylist he managed to reach his screaming brother who was being chased around by two other stylists of once again whatever these fucking little shits were called. Apparently the fucking geniuses thought it was a great idea to give him a haircut. Grabbing his brother's hand he pulls him into a hug, feeling the dandelion like haired teen press his tear-stained face against the crook of his neck as his loud blood curdling screams turned into uncontrollable sobbing.

He flares death at the stylists. "What the actual fuck are you trying to do? He'th thcared to fucking death of thharp objectth."

One of answers with a mumble that sounds somewhat like they were trying to fix his hair.

"I don't fucking care what you were trying to do if you want to leave here with your pretty little fatheth thtill in tact you better move your aththeth out of here and let me handle thith my fucking thelf." his voice keeps rising and with the lack of medication in his system he had a very hard time keeping his anger down. The two leave quickly with scared looks and only when the door shuts behind him does Sollux let his emotions calm down, and starts mumbling soft words of reassurance to his scared twin.

After helping the other into his tux, wiping the scared boy's tears away by making him laugh, and slipping the red tie around his skinny neck the two head downstairs and then to the front where a limo waited for them to take them to a church where the ceremony and later the reception was to take place. During the ride Mituna was unusually silent and it would have freaked Sollux out of he would have payed attention to his twin, but with his emotions skyrocketing all over the place he unconsciously failed to do so.

Arriving at the church Sollux grimaces at the amount of people who had gathered to celebrate such a fucking messed up event. Did these assholes seriously not have anything better to do on a fucking thanksgiving day? He mutters a couple profanites as he spots Feferi and her friend. Sollux sighs with relief at finding some sort of familiar face among the crowd of strangers and intantly goes over to them follwed by an exited Mituna. Once he spot her, Mituna instantly gets a hug from Latula who he greats as Tulip. The small exchange causes Nepeta to squeal and makes Sollux roll his bicolored eyes. After a few exchanges of helloes and some small talk, Sollux smirks and silently follows the group to a special roped off section saved just for them. Well the immediate family of the bride and groom but they managed to get The Pyropes and Nepeta to sit with them. Of course Sollux did have to throw a couple strings of profanity at the ushers first.

He end up sitting with Terezi and half way through the surmount he leaves to get a 'bathroom' break. He earns a giggle and a loud shush from someone in the audience. Rolling his eyes he quickly leaves the room through a side door as out the church to a secluded wall. Leaning against the wall he lets out a sigh and pulls out his pack that he somehow remembered to grab. Perhaps a habit that he developed over the years.

Pulling out a cig he quickly lights it and takes a drag. Staying well in the shade away from the blazing sun. His father will probably be angry for him ditching but hey, not his fucking fault for hating the claustrophobic feeling he always got around large crowds. Taking another drag of the toxic poison he slowly begins walking the perimeter of the church, staying under the roof of the building to avoid the sunlight. Not that the shade did much against the heat. His thought began to wonder all over the place and he stopped paying his attention where he was going until he trips over something fleshy and slightly bony. Yelping he slowly starts to fall but manages to catch his footing. HIs eyes glancing at a scare Eridan who was hugging his precious sketchbook to his chest and rubbing his thighs where Sollux must have kicked him.

"Wwatch wwhere your fuckin going, douchbag." Sollux laughs, thinking that the stutter was adorable. Flicking the end of cigarette he watches the ash fall from the burning tip to the ground.

"Thorry aththhole. What about you don't thit in the middle of the fucking walkway?" He smirks and glances over at the other who was currently staring at his hand which held the cigarette.

"I did not knoww that you smoked." Sollux looks confused for a moment then looks down at his hand. Bringing the toxic poison back to his lips he takes another drag.

"Yeah I do, have a problem with it?" His voice is a bit harsher then he wanted it to be, and Eridan instantly looks down at the ground nervously, scuffing the toe of his shoe into the ground.

"Aren't you underage? Wwaht if you get caught and go to jail?"

Sollux laughs again. Fucking Ampora Mr. Goody Two Shoes Who's Hotter Than Hell Itself. Smirking, he puts the cigarette out and throws the end into the grass. Not really caring about pollution or any of that sort of crap at the moment.

"Who fucking careth what I do? My choithe tho fuckin deal with it." He watches the other get up and quickly hurry away, perhaps he was a bit too harsh with his words? Shrugging his shoulders the skinny black-haired teen keeps walking around the church and then slips back inside, arriving right after the kiss which he was glad he missed. Seeing something like that would have made him sick. Hell even thinking about him made him taste the sour taste of bile in his throat. No one asked him about his disappearance and frankly he was glad. Feferi does give him a concerned look after Terezi whispers something in her ear after the blind girl sniffed the air. He does not really care about it the look or the girls action. In fact he did not really care about anything at the moment. He just wanted to get back to his fucking room and go to sleep. The day was already shitty and stressful and he was not sure how much more drama he could handle before he snapped. The lack of his bipolar medication played a big role in his moody emotional swings.

After the service everyone heads to a large dining room to have the after wedding party or whatever the fuck it was called, reception maybe? to have champagne and cake. Wait scratch that, the grown ups got to have the champagne and the underaged kids have this fucking disgusting apple cider shit. Grimacing Sollux gets rid of his drink knowing that he would not be getting any alcohol in his system. Knowing his dad he probably made triple sure that they would not give anyone wearing a blue tie and wearing 3D glasses anything alcoholic. Muttering a couple of profanities, which seemed to be the only vocabulary he was able to use he heads back outside and slips under a random set of stairs that he found a while earlier when he escaped from the wedding ceremony. Sitting in the corner away from everyone in the world. Wishing that he brought his laptop so that he could have worked on his current hacking project. Instead he pulls out his phone and texts his best friend hoping that the other was not too busy and would answer him. Knowing the Vantas family for years they were probably having some huge family thanksgiving event. Something that Sollux was jealous of at the moment.

To KK

hey a22hole you there?

To KK

iim fuckiing dyiing of boredom here

To KK

fiine a22hole dont an2wer me have fuckiing fun wiith your fuckiing famiily doiing fuckiing normal 2hiit whiile ii rot under a fuckiing 2et of 2taiir2 at a fuckiing weddiing

He violently shuts his phone and slips it back into his pocket, his hand running through his already messed up hair. Feeling a headache forming in his temples and slowly spreading throughout the rest of his head. Sighing he closes his eyes opening them when he hears someone enter his hiding spot and sit down a bit away from him. Quickly spotting the blond hair with the sexy purple streak he grins sitting up as about to open his mouth to say some rude remark when he stops. The other had opened his sketchbook and was quickly sketching something, not aware of his presence. His eyes scan over the highly detailed sketch noticing slightly messy dark hair and a pair of frameless bicolored glasses on a sharp nose. He gasps, recognizing himself in the drawing, making the other jump slightly quickly shutting the sketchbook. Sollux bites his lip, hand reaching for the sketchbook.

"Let me fucking thee that."

"No."

"ED give me the fucking the thketchbook. Why the fuck did you draw me?"

"I did not draww you, I havve no idea wwhat your talkin about." Sollux rolls his eyes, grabbing the sketchbook and earns a hard punch to his shoulder. What the fuck was this assholes problem?

"I fuckin said don't touch my fuckin sketchbook."

"But you fucking drew me aththhole."

"Did not and who fuckin cares it I did. Leavve me alone Sol." Sollux raises his eyebrows.

"Thol? What kind of fucking nickname ith that? What am I? The fucking thun"

"What kind of fuckin nickname is ED?"

"Don't change the thubject"

"You changed it first douchebag." Sollux rolls his eyes again, releasing a frustrated sigh. He reaches for the sketchbook again only to earn another hard punch, this time to his stomach.

"I said don't fuckin touch it asshole." Sollux coughs and straightens up.

"What the fucking hell ith your problem?"

"Wwhat the hell is my problem? Wwhat the hell is my problem!? Let me tell you wwhat my fuckin problem is douchbag. Some fuckin lispin asshole has wwaltzed into my life and is slowly taking awway evverything that's mine. Feferi and I used to be best friends until you and your retarded twin showwed up."

Wrong words asshole. Quickly grabbing the other by the color he slams him against the wall, the sketchbook falling out of his arms and on to the ground. "Don't you fucking ever call him that. Call me whatever the fuck you want to but thay one word like that again and I will bash your head in. Do you fucking underthtand?" his voice falls into a threatening hiss as he inches closer to the other his hands still tightly wrapped around the others neck. The blonde coughs and chokes his ring covered hands clawing at the skinny hands wrapped around his neck. His lightly tanned face turning an unnatural shade of bluish purple.

Sollux grins, letting the other go, which is a bad move because the next thing he knows a tight fist meets his cheekbone, a ring slicing his skin. Hissing with pain he grabs the others collar again and forces him to the ground his foot kicking out to hit the other in the stomach. Repeatedly. The other curls up in a defenseless whimpering ball as he keeps getting kicked repeatedly by an over stressed, bipolar guy whose emotions were spiraling out of control. All his anger and frustration subconsciously reflected into the guy laying on the ground.

He does not realize his actions until a skinny hand covers his cursing mouth and pulls him violently away. Years of skateboarding making him stronger than he looked. Sollux screams profanities into the hand, trying to pull himself away. The feel of long black locks tickling his neck makes him choke and stop struggling, a muted sob escaping his lips. He turns around pressing hi tested up face into his twins jacket. Not caring if he was staining it or not. His brother's hand stroking his hand while Feferi helped Eridan to his feet asking if he was ok. Pulling away he storms off wishing that right now he had a hood so that he could hide his shame filled face. Getting away from everything he runs down the street until he finds a lone alley. Sitting down on the ground he notices that Mituna had followed him and watches him sit down next to him. The older twin stays silent while his younger brother angrily pulls out his pack and even though he promised himself only one cigarette every two days he still lights one, then another. His hands yanking at his hair while his twin gently rubs his back.

After a while he stops crying and his emotions somewhat stabilize. Allowing his twin to pull him to his feet he follows the other back to the church and then funds his private limo that takes them back to the mansion. Once at the mansion he lets the other lead him up to his red and blue room. Reaching the room he angrily walks in there and pulls off his clothes. Grabbing his stuffed bee he climbs into bed, followed by his brother who wraps his skinny arms around him from behind. Closing his eyes, Sollux hugs Babbu close to his chest and listens to the soft muttering of reassuring lisped words coming from his twin until sleeps pulls him into a dark oblivion. His actions forgotten for the peaceful moment, and thoughts paused in their approach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so first off I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I was facing a huge writers block for this chapter. Don't get me wrong I have chapters all the way up to 15 planned out, but sadly I did not know what to do with this chapter since it is the first day of school and holds almost no meaning to the story but I still need to have it to write the other chapters. The next couple chapters will defiantly have more action and fun drama stuff in them XD I am already working on it as I speak. Anyways that said leave a review and let me know what you think so far, oh and any plot ideas that you have feel free to share. ~Angie**

_Chapter 8_

It has been several days since Sollux's emotional accident at the wedding. In the last few days Sollux ended up just sulking in his room with his laptop avoiding everyone in the world. He hated himself more than anything right then. He did tell Karkat what happened and the angry short boy ended up texting him every morning at six reminding Sollux to take his meds which the other teen did. During the rest of the weekend Sollux did everything he could to avoid the blonde teen. He knew that the next time they would see each other he would need to apologize and as much as he wanted to, he knew that the other would not be so welcoming of his stupid apology and they might just end up hurting each other even more.

Sighing, Sollux rolls out of his bed and in the process causes his laptop to fall to the ground which was resting in the tangled mess of his blankets. He mutters something and carelessly tosses it back into his bed. He wasn't completely sure what woke him up and he knew damned well that he did not wake up on his own otherwise he would not be so fucking tired. He picks up his phone to check his daily text that he receives from his best friend and only then notices a crappy animated bell shaking on his screen and loud alarm music blaring. He reads the message that says 'time for school' and turns the fucking thing off.

Groaning he runs his hand through his hair and starts pulling on the black khakis and white polo shirt that he was given the day earlier. Truthfully he was mad that he could not wear his beloved hoodies to school anymore and he was stuck wearing clothes that he had no doubt were uncomfortable and will choke him to death before the school day ends. He does however refuse to wear the school issued dress shows and instead pulls on his usual black and white shoes before slipping out his joined door into his brother's room to deal with the other.

After Tuna gets ready with Sollux's help they head to the breakfast room to get some breakfast. Actually Sollux had no idea what the room was really called it was a smaller dining room than the regular dining room and they only ate breakfast there. He and Tuna were the only ones there when they got down so they quickly eat and get a ride to the very fancy private school that they will be attending. Sollux was definitely not happy with the news. Well speaking the truth, he hated his life at the moment and was not happy with anything.

After getting their schedules from the main office and getting introduced to about half the staff, Sollux and Mituna finally part at Tunas new classroom. Walking back through the halls now by himself Sollux checks out his full size locker and stuffs most of his crap in it. Save for his binder and laptop bag. Afterwards following a crappy map he goes to his homeroom classroom which happened to be Health with Ms. Paint. He highly doubted that the teachers name was real. Who the fuck has a last name like paint? After finally pulling his hand away from her grasp after introducing himself to her and the class she kindly asks him to sit down at the only empty spot which happened to be next to Latula. Sollux sighs with relief and goes to sit next to the older Pyrope twin. Pulling out his laptop he spends the entire period coding his new project and pays very close to zero attention to anything the nice teacher says.

Second period was a bit more fun for Sollux. It was one of his electives which was Computer Graphics and even though he was not the best at artwork and animation he still loved the idea of a class in which he was supposed to use his beloved computer. After finishing his assignment he immediately went back to coding. His teacher, Mr. Spades, which was another name that Sollux was sure the teacher made up, caught him in the act. Why shocked the bipolar boy was that the teacher grabbed a chair and asked him to explain exactly what he was doing. He said it in a harsh threatening way, but meant it with curiosity. It was as if his teacher actually wanted Sollux to teach him what he was doing and how. Putting on a smile for the first time that day. Sollux spends the rest of the period talking coding and hacking with his new favorite teacher. It was kinda hard not to like the stern short guy who would probably look better off leading a mob or something instead of teaching teenagers computer graphics.

After second period, Sollux heads to third period, Pre-calculus. He does not recognize anyone in his class sadly, but does enjoy it for the most part cause it includes numbers and using a calculator which has buttons similar to that of a keyboard. He ends up playing block dude on his calculator the entire period. Mrs. Snowman, ok seriously who the fuck has these kind of last names, is very strict teacher and threatens to take his laptop away when he pulls it out. She does end up confiscating his new iPhone which he was using to text Karkat. Without his laptop or phone and with his last resort being a calculator was the reason he used his calculator to play a game. It wasn't the best and he passed the levels really quickly because it was so fucking easy for him, but it did however let the time fly by a bit faster and before he knew it the bell had rung and he was getting his stuff together to head to lunch.

Lunch had always been Sollux's favorite time during the school hours. It was the only time back in his school that he could spend time with his brother and talk non stop with his friends. Or at least listen non stop to his friends cause some of them, cough Kanaya cough, could seriously lecture for hours. Ok more like share her genius mind with the world cause lecture is not a great name to stick on to a teenagers speech. either way Sollux loved lunch time and when he spots his twin brother talking with the Pyrope girls he immediately smiles. Walking over to them he watches his twin stop speaking and run towards him. He had been glomped by his twin brother many times so when the other jumps at him he is ready and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Mithth me already Tuna?" He laughs as the other nods and starts excitedly chatting about his day. Starting off about Terezi being in his class and how he was excited be in school. Also talking about how she tried to teach him how to smell different colors but he kept messing up but did get red right away and how Terezi's favorite color was in fact red because it was delicious. Sollux laughs at his chattering and steps into the line which would allow then to get lunch. The two black haired teens are joined with the Pyrope twins and the four chat excitedly about their classes and the stupid uniforms. At least the three do, Sollux mostly simply listens and only speaks when asked a question. By the time they all have their lunches there goup is joined up with Feferi and Nepeta. Together they find an empty table and sit down enjoying their lunch.

Sollux mostly picks at his food and at one point spot Eridan on the other side of the room glaring at him but as soon as their eyes meet the other gets up and quickly walks out the room. Sighing Sollux tuna back to his meal. After lunch the group walks Terezi and Mituna to the special classroom that they stay at and then the group splits with Latula and Nepeta going to their classes and Feferi and him walking to Marine Biology which they shared with Eridan.

The three sit together and besides an awkward 'hello' the black-haired teen and the blonde pretend that the other does not exist while Feferi obsess over all the cute sea animals. Sollux finds it really cute and spends the entire class time listening to her talk about the marine life. That includes listening to her speak in fish puns and help her make up new ones which he does not mind since it helps him pass the time since it was another 'no electronics' classroom. He does not even notice the teacher the entire time, nor does he learn their name. To speak the truth I asked he would not remember if the teacher was a guy or girl.

After the marine class and an hour of listening to Feferi's fish talk they separate an Sollux ends up following Eridan to his next class, Art. Once there he spots Mituna and Terezi, both who apparently were allowed to attend one elective class for the term and they ended up choosing fifth period Art. Sollux was the happiest guy alive and manages to ignore the presence of a certain hot blonde who probably wished him death and instead watched a blind girl try to paint.

At one point the teacher did come up and scold her for sniffing the paint which Sollux had no doubt the crazy girl was already high off. It was amusing and even though his artistic skills seriously sucked he ended up enjoying the class almost as much as Computer Graphics. Secretly it may have been even more but he would never admit loving an art class more than a computer class.

After school Sollux and Mituna go back to the mansion, Sollux still had a hard time calling it home, and then ends up texting and calling his friends about his day. Actually having a good day for the first time since the move. After he goes to bed does he realize that he had not so much as thought about his smoking habit and with a smile on his lips he sends a text to inform his best friend about it before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoop I am on the roll again. Spitting these chapters out like there is no tomorrow. Anyways I will let you read the chapter now and as promised it has more drama and more action. ~Angie**

_Chapter 9_

It had several more days since school started for the twin teens and it was finally the weekend again. Sollux would be lying if he would so much as say that he was not glad for the weekend. Sharing two classes with Eridan had gotten harder the last two days especially when Feferi got a cold and had to miss school. They had received assigned seating in his Marine Biology class and guess who the lucky guy was that got partnered up with the hot fish boy? Yup him. He did not really mind it all that much since he could easily check the other out, out of the corner of his blue eye, but he did however still owed the other an apology that he was still not ready to give. Either way it was finally the weekend and he could sleep in. That is if he did not have an internal clock that woke him up at 7:14 am each morning.

Groaning he turns over in his bed wishing that sleep would once again whisk him away from reality. Just a few more minutes that would keep him in the darkness. He had not smoked once the entire week of school and even though a couple of times it got really tempting he always managed to get his mind off the subject and away from the toxic poison. He informed his best friend of his proud success and was glad for the others excitement. Or at least as close at the angry short boy could get with his sarcastic metaphoric words when he spoke about his happiness. Just as he is about to slip back under the dark waters of sleep the door that joins his room with Mituna's opens and the other steps in. Sollux groans into his pillow and covers his head with his blanket. Why the fuck was the other up at this hour? Didn't he usually sleep until midday if he could?

"Thulloxth? Thulloxth? Are you awake? Thulloxth!?" His voice is small and scared. Sollux instantly opens his eyes and he gets up, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah Tuna, I'm awake" He rubs his eyes and sits crisscrossed on his bed. The world is still blurry so he gets his 3D glasses and slips them on, the world instantly coming into focus.

"What'th wrong?" He looks at his brother again and only then notices that he looks really scared the boys looks. Tears staining his cheeks. Sighing Sollux holds his hand out, pulling the other on to his bed.

"Hey what'th wrong." The other shakes his wad and buries his face in Sollux's red pillow mumbling something incoherent into the fluff. Sollux laughs and ruffles the others hair.

"Come on Tuna, I can't read your mind to figure out what're wrong." The other sits up slowly and stares at the ground.

"It'th hard and thanding up and I don't know why, and I really want to touch it and it feelth good but itth weird and.." Sollux presses his hand against the others mouth to make him shut up, his eyes quickly scanning down the others body and quickly finding the problem sticking out in his lower body. He smiles.

"Hey Mit, it'th normal, yeth it feelth weird but itth not a bad thing. Jutht go take a cold shower and it should go away." He cracks a smile fighting a laugh. The last thing he needed was to start laughing and scare his already scared brother away. In truth he felt really sorry for him. "It'th Tulip right? You were thinking about her?" He uses the nickname that Mituna had made up for the skater girl and grins when the other nods his head looking away ashamed and embarrassed..

"All I did wath think about kiththing her and thith happened." Sollux covers his mouth to keep from laughing. Not because it was funny, ok it kinda was, but mostly because his twin was so innocent. He lays down next to his brother, hand stroking the other's crazy untamable hair.

"Well ath I thaid thith ith perfectly normal it jutht meanth that you really like her and want to be with her." The other nods in agreement, head still buried in his twin's pillow. He slowly looks up to meet his brother's bi-colored eyes, worry replacing fear.

"I want to date her, but what if thhe doeth not want to date me back?" His voice is soft and almost whiny and Sollux has to admit that the entire conversation may have been a bit awkward, but at the same time it was adorable.

"Why wouldn't she want to date you? Your cute, nithe, an awethome thkateboarder, I can't think of one reathon why she would refuthe. Pluth from what I know she'th thingle. And you never know until you athed her out." His brother groans and shakes his head, mumbling something under his breath into the pillow again.

"What wath that?" Sollux is greeted by silence then a slow raise of the head as his brother looks away from him and repeats himself.

"I'm thupid." Sollux's face drains of the small amount of color that it holds and he raises his eyebrows. What the fuck? Who fucking told him that? He does not realize that he was speaking out loud until his brother answers him with a single word that is the name of the hot blonde haired boy who Sollux was secretly crushing on. Getting up from the bed Sollux tells his brother to go take a cold shower and after some refusal the other obliges and finally agrees.

As soon as the water in the shower starts in the bathroom that the two shared Sollux is out the door and about the huge mansion with one mission to find the one who dared insult his brother to his brother's face. He finds the other in the game room playing some sort of multiplayer video game with Feferi who was cuddled up in a blanket a box of tissues on her lap. He does not notice her as his hand grabs the other's collar and slams him against a wall. His voice as vicious hiss, ignoring the yell of the other male and the practically screaming words of the fish loving girl still on the couch.

"How dare you fucking inthult him like that to hith fathe? I thought I made it fucking clear to not thay anything about hith mental thtablility. In your fucking mind or out loud." He watches the other gulp and then look at his cousin, then back at him.

"Look Sol, I am sorry for insultin your brother as you put it but it is the tru-" His voice is caught off with Sollux's fist to his stomach, making the other crumple down hands clutching his stomach.

"If I am the fucking thun to you, thtay however million fucking thouthand mileth the thun ith away from me and my brother. I dont care how fucking hot or attractive you are, leave uth the fuck alone if you cant keep thit like that to your fucking self!" His voice viciously rises in volume as his fist hits the others face again, or at least tries. The other predicts his mood and in the last second moves his hand away and Sollux ends up punching the wall instead. He hisses in pain and steps back, rubbing his knuckles which he no doubt sprained. He watches in anger as the other smiles then puts his hands around his neck. Before he can comprehend what's happening, a very soft pair of lips finds his and his bicolored eyes go wide. He pulls away quickly, his anger gone from him and replaced with confusion.

"What the actual fuck?" He watches the other laugh and a quick glance to the side shows a shocked Feferi who most likely mirrored his facial reaction at the moment.

"I'm theriouth. What the actual fuck?"

"Admit it, its the only wway that one can shut you up. Plus, you did say that I was hot and attractive. Even if it was in a harsh manner."

"Fuck you ED, Fuck you tho fucking hard right now." This causes Eridan to laugh and out of the corner of his eyes he watches the fish princess as he has come to know her gather her things and quickly leave the room to leave them alone once positive that they wouldn't kill each other.

"I don't know Sol, wwe are still in the acquaintance section in a relationship, but if you insist, I think I can find some time in my busy schedule for you." He smirks at Sollux and the other almost compliments him on his smart comeback. Though the other probably read it somewhere or was referencing a romantic movie or some shit like Karkat always did. All offense to the other, Sollux doubted that the other could come up with a great comeback on his own.

"Naw I'm good, wouldn't want to dirty our cute choice athth now would I? But I mean it when I thay that I will bathh your head in if I ever hear from anyone that you inthult my brother in any fucking way. Even if what you are thaying ith the fucking truth am I fucking clear?" He sighs in relief as the other nods and with one final not so hard punch to the others shoulder leaves the game room. A small smile forming on his lips as he thinks of the kiss. He kinda wished that he had kissed the other back but no time machine had been yet invented as far as he knew so he would need to think of a right time to kiss the other back later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so I finally finished Chapter 10 in the midst of essays, quizzes and finals reviews, and hanging out with my girlfriend 3. One thing I want to state before you get to the chapter, I do not mean to offend anyone with the way I place the characters. There is not one character that I hate in Homestuck except Vriska, but even still I cosplay as her so I must like here to a certain extent. I am seriously sorry if something in the story offends you in any way. Its kinda hard pleasing everyone at the same time you know...**

_Chapter 10_

During the rest of the weekend the two teens get to know each other better. Pushing their hate, or at least Eridan's hate for him, out of the way. They soon found out that they had many differences but at the same time in a way they were the same in a twisted opposite kind of way. While Sollux was a genius at computer games, Eridan preferred the Wii. Sollux was a computer whiz and the other was an artist. Eridan had a passion for swimming while Sollux was afraid of getting near any body of water deeper than four feet. The list goes on but they did have some things in similar, like hate for the world and after some teasing, Sollux was informed from the other that he was in fact was a homosexual. The news made Sollux overjoyed on the inside but he would never say so out loud. The most he showed was a knowing smirk that the other questioned and all he did was shrug as a reply.

Mituna did end up asking Latula out on Saturday, the day after he had his small meltdown and Sollux and Eridan's first kiss. Mituna turned into a very happy teenager when the skater girl did not reject him, but instead planted a big sloppy kiss on his lips. Sollux saw the exchange while walking through the gardens looking for a certain blond. He did not find him, but thinking about them being together made him happy even though he had to listen to the story about five times an hour ever since the two became a thing. Nonetheless, They were perfect for each other and anyone who says otherwise was definitely smoking something illegal.

Thinking of smoking, Sollux gets up from his nest of blankets on the bed and shuts the lid of his favorite laptop. Opening his nightstand drawer he rummaged through many odds and ends, over half of them loose wires or chargers before his hand grasps a small box of smokes that he tossed in there awhile back. Grabbing a lighter he pockets both objects and steps out into his balcony. Not really caring anymore if anyone saw. What difference would it make anyways? Lighting the toxic stick, he takes a slow drag, feeling the heated smoke fill his lungs in a satisfying way. Letting his breath out he watches the smoke curl before disappearing into the night air. His ears pick up on the sound of the balcony door opening and moments later skinny arms are wrapping around his waist. He smiled, turning around to face his brother.

"Hey Tuna, how wath your date to the thake park with Tulip?"

"It wath tho much fun! We went to all sorts of ledges and grind-ed on them and did other tricks and Tulip taught me some and then she kissed me and it was so much fun and..."

Sollux tunes him out, the exited chatter of the others voice a background noise. He smiles while looking at the setting sun slowly disappearing in the wave of the pacific ocean. Putting his cigarette out he tells the other that he's tired and the he was very happy for him before slipping back into his room. Once back inside he pulls off his clothes and slips on a loose shirt that he always slept in and some loose sweat pants. Tossing his box of toxins back into the drawer for later use. Instead of going straight to bed, Sollux ends up staying up late coding on his computer. Passing out from sleep deprivation at about 4 in the morning, his computer still on.

He wakes with a start three hours later to his blaring alarm clock. Groaning he slowly gets up, pushing his now battery-dead computer to the floor. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he finds the correct charger and plugs the poor piece of technology in. Muttering some profanities to himself he grabs the retarded khaki pants and the stupid polo shirt that he had to wear to school every day before grabbing a towel and entering the shared bathroom. He quickly gets in the shower and less than ten minutes later he is back out drying his body with the towel and reluctantly pulling on the cursed school uniform. Looking in the mirror, he stares at his bicolored eyes for a moment before sighing and slipping on his usual prescription glasses that he had tinted to look like 3D glasses back when he and Mituna were both still the identical crazy twins. He smiles at the memory and quickly styles his hair before facing the daily school day morning torture of waking his brother up.

Once the morning horrors were over and the other dressed and ready both have breakfast and leave for school. Once there, Sollux walks his brother to his class who instantly goes to sit next to his girlfriend's blind twin sister. The two engaging into a conversation that Sollux did not bother understanding. Walking through the hallways of his new school he finally gets through the crowd to his locker and twists it open just to have it close shut again. A perfectly manicured hand splayed on the cold metal of his locker. He stares at the blue nail polished hand before slowly turning around to face an angry-looking girl with long wavy blond hair and dark blue eyes. Her frown slowly turns into a vicious grin and she crosses her arms, leaning her side against a neighboring locker, her foot blocking his.

"So, you must be Sollux Captor. I've heard things about you." Sollux rolls his eyes at her annoying voice, getting fed up with her emphasis on vowels.

"Yeah thatth me, ith there anything i can help you with if not I need to get my thit and get to clath." She laughs a loud evil laugh that almost makes the bipolar twin shudder. What the fucking hell was her problem?

"Sorry nerdy boy, but I have a request for you, or should I say job cause you know you can't refuse me." This causes Sollux to roll his eyes again and if he had not had his medication earlier that morning with his breakfast he would have most likely snaped by now, but luckily he stays calm.

"Alright" bitch "what do you want?" He crosses his arms, mocking her pose. A smirk slowly inching into his expression. She rolls her eyes, flipping her hair. This causes Sollux to think of a horse shaking its mane for some reason and he has to bite down a snort.

"I heard that you beat the crap out of Eridan a short while back, oh and just to let you know I really appreciate it. You see the two of us went out a while back before he decided that he was not interested in girls." Ok where the fuck was this conversation going now?

"Anyways that is despite the point. Point is, I want you behind the school during lunch when pathetic gay wad decides to escape the lunchroom like he does everyday. I personally want to see what you're capable of with him. Rumors are just rumors and I want to see the proof." Sollux raises his eyebrows, not sure what she was asking. He was still lost at the part where Eridan dated her? What the fuck? Who in the fucking world would even be interested in such a thing? She was nothing but a complete total bitch.

"So am I clear, cause if not I just want you to know that I am the queen of the school and anything you do against me can harm you. Badly." Sollux looks back at her and nods quickly.

"Yeah I will be there." She grins and nods, quickly stepping away from him before disappearing into the crowd. Sollux shakes his head to get rid of her image in her head and quickly opens his locker again and grabs his things. Making it into his first period class just as the bell rang.

Sighing with relief he quickly submerges himself into schoolwork and almost forgets the whole deal until he spots the bitch in the lunch line. Groaning he quickly eats his lunch and excuses himself from the table earning a couple questioning looks from everyone. He quickly looks across the room to where he saw Eridan sitting by himself a few times and notes his absence. Muttering something under his breath he slips out the cafeteria and slowly makes his way to the back of the school building where the football field was.

Reaching the designated area his eyes roam over a small group of heavy built guys who he guessed were on the football team seeing that most of them wore the school football jerseys. They were yelling and from where he was he could see that they were beating someone up. Yelling something about it not being cool he rushes towards the group, not noticing the blond girl standing off to the side. Quickly grabbing the closest guy he pulls him away, his fist meeting the others face in a sick cracking sound. Dropping the guy he turns to the next and does the same until they stop focusing on the poor guy on the ground and turn to face him. One of them snarls at him ordering him to stay away. He flips him off then kicks him in the stomach. He may have been a scrawny geek kid, but he did know how to fight due to the endless fights that he would get into for Mituna's sake as a kid.

Slowly after receiving a few good punches for himself, and throwing double as much at them they slowly disperse and Sollux has a chance to take a break and look at their victim. A loud gasp escaping his lips as he notes the now familiar blonde hair with its traditional purple streak. Getting down on the ground he helps the other up and examines his wounds. Muttering about the jerks being complete assholes and threatening to beat them up again if he ever laid his eyes on them again. Eridan shakes his head and gets up, wiping his nose on the striped scarf that he always wore, not caring that he was getting blood all over it. Mutter an 'I'm fine' he quickly runs away, leaving Sollux lost in his thoughts.

Adrenaline still pumping through his veins from the fight. He quickly looks around, catching an evil smile from a blonde girl that he forgot was there and he can't help a shiver from running down his spine. He shakes his head and quickly heads back to the cafeteria to get his stuff and head to his Marine Biology class that he took with Eridan and Feferi. Quickly noting the others absence, taking that he was skipping class which Sollux found reasonable so he did not question it. His thoughts traveling back to the fight and the conversation that he had with spider bitch as he was now going to call her.

In the middle of art class an hour later it finally hits him with the meaning of her words. She thought that he was for her and wanted him to beat the crap out of Eridan because he already did so. Twice. Shaking his head he silently vows to apologize to the blonde fish loving teen the next time he got to talk to him. Feeling really guilty for hitting someone who was already being abused probably daily at school. No wonder he wore long sleeve shirts and make up all the time. Sollux thought it was because he was a narcissist but clearly there was more to the story than that.


	11. Chapter 11

**I should have edited this more, but I did not so besides spelling errors I did not do any proof reading of this chapter. I guess I should say you should be lucky I even put it up today since I was supposed to be editing my essay for my writing-123 class but instead wrote this. I don't think I will post up any more new chapters for a while so please don't order me around with it (AKA This is such a wonderful story, please please please update etc..). I have these stupid things called finals coming up, but of course if you do want to leave a long detailed review feel free to do so.~Angie**

_Chapter 11_

Back at the mansion, Sollux escapes to the confinements of his room and surrounds himself in coding projects and school work until the fancy intercom thing that was installed in his room turns on and one of the chefs or whoever the person was called him down to dinner. Groaning he detaches himself from his pile of blankets and cords and slowly gets out of bed. Somehow managing it without breaking or crashing anything. Smirking to himself he makes sure that his brother heard the call before making it out of his room and slowly downstairs to the dining room that was for casual dinner, or whatever it was called. Basically speaking the dining room that they had dinner at when it was not a special occasion. Personally speaking Sollux hated the whole thing. What difference did it make in which dinning room they had dinner?

Shaking the confusing thoughts out of his head he sits down in his usual seat across from Mituna, next to Eridan, or at least where the blonde would sit if he was there. He looks around with a blank expression on his face, watching the witch and his father come in. A moment later Feferi strolls in and takes a seat next to Mituna, and instantly starts talking about a new marine animal she just learned about and why it was amazing. Or something close to that, Sollux wasn't really paying any close attention to anyone. Simply waiting for the servers to bring out the food so he could quickly eat it and then retreat back into his room.

A few minutes pass without the show of the blonde haired hottie and then some more. After a while the witch sighs loudly, most likely for show than anything else and orders Sollux to go and get him. Muttering something under his breath about slitting her fucking throat he reluctantly gets up and slowly climbs the stairs to the third floor and then down the hall to the room that he hoped was Eridan's. He awkwardly knocks on it and when he does not hear a reply he quickly opens it, momentarily blinded by the bright violet purple that hits his eyes. The previous thought may or may not be an exaggeration. Just kidding it was, but seriously the whole room was purple. Purple walls, purple drapes over the windows, purple carpet, purple everything. Except for small odds and ends here and there that held other colors but that is besides the point. Raising his eyebrow he quietly enters the room and looks around it. Quickly noting wizard things such as wands and capes laying around as well as a few posters featuring Harry Potter. He smirks at the others obsession, not because it was too nerdy, but because it was kinda, cute? Yeah whatever he came here to find Eridan, not obsess with his things. Though he would have to tease the other about it later.

Looking around the room one more time he sighs noting the others absence but stops in the doorway when he hears the sound of the water that he somehow did not notice earlier shut off. Furrowing his eyebrows he slowly walks to what he assumed was the bathroom door, careful to stay quiet. Moments later he hears a muffled gasp. His curiosity getting the best of him he hesitantly places his hand on the doorknob and gives it a firm twist. Slightly surprised that the door was unlocked. As quietly as he can he opens the door and gets introduced to a thick stream of steamy air, his glasses fogging up almost instantly. Cursing them silently to himself he slips into the small room and closes the door. He was a bit surprised that the other had not called out to him for intruding, but the thought quickly disappears as he hears another pained gasp. He quickly walks toward the sound, one hand wiping at the fog on his glasses.

Finally getting them to a point where he could somewhat make out his surroundings he has to bite down on his tongue to keep from gasping in shock. In front of him, sitting on the closed toilet, leaning his body forward so that his top half was over the bathtub was the familiar blond haired teen. His back was facing Sollux but it did not stop him from seeing the others hands. In his right hand, his fingers were grasped around a thin metal object, the size of a penknife. At second glance, Sollux realized that it was exactly that. The Blonds other hand, his left, was hanging over the edge of the bathtub, two thin red cuts crisscrossing his skin. Both of them bubbling with fresh blood, dripping down into the bathtub with soft muffled drips. Sollux's eyes widen at the scene in front of him. It was way too familiar. Of course it was a different sharp object involved but that was besides the point.

In slow motion he watches the teen take the blade away from his skin, just to raise it up again to the top of his arm. The tip just barely sinking into his tanned skin. Almost on instinct Sollux moves forwards, his fingers grasping the small weapon and pulls it out of the others grasp. Without realizing what he is doing, he pins the other to the wall, not realizing that the other was screaming from shock until the penknife was lying on the other side of the bathroom. He blinks slowly, his bicolored eyes staring into the scared shitless ones that belonged to Eridan. Slowly he takes a step back. Subconsciously realizing that the other was naked but before he can take a look, the other has wrapped a towel around himself, his scream now a hollow whimper. Running his hand through his moist hair thanks to the humid steamy air, Sollux takes a step back. After seeing the abuse that the other took earlier that day the last thing he needed was to threaten him.

Taking a deep breath he opens his eyes and once again meets the others grey ones. He actually looked scared, and when Sollux moved his hand he flinched. Like actually literally flinched. Sollux sighs and steps away from him towards the door. His eyes looking down at the others hand, realizing that he was hiding it by holding the towel behind him.

"ED I know you cut yourthelf, thhit, can you tell me why?" He watched the other shake his head, muttering how he had no idea what he was talking about. Rolling his eyes, Sollux opens the door under the fancy purple sink. Pulling out a few bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He watches the others eyes widen in surprise, even though they were really wide from fear so Sollux had no idea how that was possible and since it wasn't very important at the moment he slowly walked over to the other and made him sit back down on the closed toilet seat.

Slowly he reaches for the other left hand, making sure his movements are slow and careful. Taking hold of his upper arm he slowly pulls it towards him, feeling the others muscles tense at the touch. Pouring some of the rubbing alcohol into a clean rag he starts washing away the blood that had stopped flowing in a rapid pace and had already started to dry out and cake along his arm. Softly blowing on the wounds to ease the stinging pain that the cursed liquid brought to the other he slowly washes away the blood and then starts bandaging it. Careful to make it tight, but not too tight so that it would not cut off the blood flow to his hand. When he's done, he helps the other to his feet, and to his bed, helping the other lay down. Walking over the the fancy intercoms thing he contacts the family downstairs and informs them that Eridan is sick and can't come down. Asking if their dinners could be brought up.

When he's done he walks back over to the purple bed and sits down on the edge, noticing that the other had pulled on a pair of purple, how shocking, pajamas. When the server comes up with the tray of food, Sollux takes it and then closes the door. Sitting back down on the others bed he sets the tray down on the blondes laps and then picks up his plate. Not bothering with the hundreds, note the exaggeration, pieces of silverware. Balancing the plate on the palm of his hand he watches the other eat, glancing at him occasionally with a look of fear and worry. The comfortable silence between them slowly turning into an awkward one.

"Sol, can you just hit me already? Or make a rude remark? Or even insult me by callin me a fuckin emo cuttin freak and punch me already." Sollux shakes his head, setting his partially eaten plate of food on the ground.

"Thorry aththhole I can't do that. If I do I will be a fucking hypocrite." His words must have surprised the other cause he stops his fork full of food mid air and stares at him. After a short while he shakes his head and puts the tray on the nightstand, covering his head with a fluffy purple pillow. Sollux sighs and moves closer to him, his skinny hand ruffling his blonde hair.

"I'm theriouth ED, I can thhow you the thcarth if you don't believe me." He watches the other get out from under the pillow and look at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Sollux sighs and pulls up one of his hoodie sleeves. His fingers pulling at the skin to emphasize the cross crossing of thin faded scars covering the underside of his arm. Eridan stares at his hand for a moment, then looks up. His violet grey eyes looking deeply into Sollux's blue and mahogany ones.

"Wwhy did you do it?" Sollux sighs at the question, laying down next to the blonde on top of the purple comforter.

"Becauthe of Thhit that wath going on."

"Howw did you stop?"

"Mituna caught me cutting, and then inthead of telling thomeone like he thould have, he went and tried it himthelf. We ended up taking him to the hothpital and Dad wath very mad at me. I got grounded for a whole year becauthe of it. Tho yeah, I can't really make fun of you for it cauthe I did the thame thhit." Eridan nods in understanding, a comfortable silence settling over them. After a while, Sollux breaks it again.

"Hey ED?"

"Hm?"

"Can you promithe me that you won't do it again?" The other sighs, and after a moment finally nods. Confirming his promise. They enter another comfortable silence, just laying there looking into each others eyes. Silently, Sollux vows to protect the other teen. Even if he had to get into dozens more fights with the jocks. Even if he was called shitty names at school cause frankly he did not notice them. Years of ignoring them has taught him how. Not even spider bitch could make him break his vow.

He slowly reaches his hand forward, cupping the others cheek. Smiling he slowly leans in. Just as their lips were about to brush against each other the door slams open and a certain twin skips stops dead in his tracks, the shocked look on his face quickly turning into an all knowing grin. Shit.

"Tholluxth and Eridan thitting in the tree K-i-eth-eth-i-n-g! Firtht cometh love. Then cometh marriage. Then cometh baby in the baby carriage, Thucking hith thumb, wetting his pantth, doing the hula, hula dance!" Sollux laughs at his brother and sits up, watching the blonde turn away and hide his face from embarrassment.

"Tuna, guyth cant have kidth."

"Yeth they can, dad ha uth." Sollux laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Alright, whatever you thay Tuna, whatever you thay."He quickly gets up from the bed and after ruffling Eridan's hair one last time gets the tray and piles it with the dirty plates. Walking out the room with it, followed by a grinning Mituna. Taking the tray down to the kitchen he then goes back upstairs. A small smile on his lips. In his room he surrounds himself with coding, and after a few hours heads to bed. A certain Ampora on his mind as he slips into a black abyss that he called sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I should be studying for my finals but for some reason I found myself typing out a new chapter. Feel free to beat me up now...actually never mind my girlfriend will find you and kill but yeah. XD ~Angie**

_Chapter 12_

A week of finals and school was finally out of session due to winter break. The week was a strange one and in between fights at school, studying for finals, avoiding his father, keeping Mituna and Latula from showing to much public display of affection in inappropriate locations, and flirting with a certain blonde marine life loving teen Sollux somehow managed to get it settled that while his father and the witch went to a tropical island in the middle of the pacific for their honeymoon, he and the rest of the family save for Cronus and Meenah would be going up to New york and hanging out with his friends for the winter break.

Though after the plan was proposed over one of the dinner meals and an excited chatter of all the things they can do, Feferi suggested that they should try to have the Pyrope twins and Nepeta tag along. Nobody disagreed and after a few phone calls plans were finalized and the date for departure set. Sollux would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to see his friend again. It may have been a little less than two months since they have last seen each other but in reality it seemed much longer.

Unfortunately unlike Sollux thought originally, they were to be accompanied by a body guard. He threw a huge fuss about it and after some small fights with his father and the witch Nepeta came up with the idea that her cousin, who served as her bodyguard most of the time, should come along instead of the original planned bodyguard guy.

Nepeta's cousin turned out to be a very muscular teenager a year older than Sollux. His shoulder length black hair and dark broken sunglasses did little to ease Sollux's mind. Though after getting introduced to him it was apparent that he only looked intimidating, but in reality would rather build robots and mess with wires than look for fights. After talking for a while and endless boardgames Sollux quickly accepted the older teen. Mostly because it was amusing to watch him interact with a certain cat loving girl.

With his father and the witch gone and after hours of packing suitcases and reminding Eridan to pack warm clothes because it was most likely snowing up in New York City, they were finally ready. Getting in the limo that was going to take them to the airport Sollux ended up sitting in between Eridan and Mituna. One of them clutching his hand tightly because he was nervous about flying, and the other not being able to shut up about seeing his beloved girlfriend again and all the places he wanted to show her when they got to New York. Sollux sighs and rolls his eyes, internally glad that one, the trip to the airport would be a short one, and two, that they were meeting the others there. Still he would need to endure about 5 hours of non stop excited chatter and squealing. Though in the end he knew the trip would be worth it.

Once they get to the airport and pass all the stupid terminal shit or whatever it was called, they finally board the private jet and after several minutes of waiting get joined with the rest of the group and the plane takes off. He ends up sitting next to Eridan, which he does not mind for one bit. An hour or so into the flight, Sollux pulls his laptop out and starts working on his coding. Having finished his recent project and without the ability of internet he ends up cleaning up his folders and organizing the contents in them. At some point he feels Eridan lean his head on his shoulder as he falls asleep. Grinning Sollux closes his laptop and wraps his hand around the others shoulders. Earning a muffled response from the other teen. He somehow end up falling asleep himself, his head resting against Eridan's.

Mituna wakes him up with a series of pokes about two hours later informing him that they would be arriving in less than thirty minutes. A huge knowing grin on his lips. Sollux rolls his eyes and flips him off, watching the other skip away probably back to his girlfriend before turning around to face Eridan. Sitting up he slowly leans forward and kisses him. watching as the other freezes in his sleep before quickly opening his eyes. He laughs as the other pulls away, confused about the entire situation.

"Wwhat the actual fuck Sol..?"

"Wake up aththole we are landing in like twenty minuteth or thome thit like taht" Eridan nods and slowly sits up, stretching with a loud yawn. A few minutes later the pilot asks them to buckle up and prepare for landing. Sollux smiles as he clicks his seat belt on, excited to finally see his friends again. As soon as the jet touches the ground and stops moving he is unbuckling his seat belt and like an excited child grabs Eridan's hand and practically runs out though that moving hallway tunnel thing that they attach and into the airport. After making sure that everyone had followed him and was out he quickly starts making his way through the crowded airport and once out of the terminal area starts searching the crowd for a familiar albino face. His hand still shamelessly holding onto Eridan's who surprisingly does not pull it away.

After looking around the crowd for a few minutes Sollux grins and starts running towards an oblivious familiar albino leaning against the wall messing around on his phone. His grin only widening as the other slowly notices him and moves out of the way which results in Sollux running hard into the wall and him falling to the ground in a fit of laughter. Eridan and the rest of the group lost behind him in the crowd.

"What the actual fuck fuckass?" Karkat bends down to his level and offers a hand, helping him up. Sollux only laughs and pulls the short albino into a tight hug, earning a long strand of colorful language as a result. He laughs and pulls away looking over the teen.

"Fucking gog KK I miththed you tho fucking much" Karkat just rolls his eyes and flips him off scowling at the approaching group. Sollux quickly throws his arm around his shoulders which the other shrugs off for some reason. Deciding not to dwell on his actions he quickly introduces him to the group. Starting with Feferi since she was now his sister and then to Eridan and the rest of the crew. Latula had to hold Terezi back because she somehow smelled Karkat's red eyes and decided that she wanted to lick them. Sollux was surprised that the action made his best friend laugh, but not surprised when he hid behind him. Yeah the blind girl could really scare the shit out of you without even trying.

After standing around for a bit Sollux spots an approaching Aradia and waves her over, pulling her into a tight hug. After introducing her to the group and getting told that Gamzee and Tavros were not going to show cause of a date and Kanaya had some meeting she had to go to the group starts making their way out of the crowded airport trying to decide on a place to eat lunch.

Actually it becomes more of an argument between him and Eridan, Sollux wanting to go to the fattiest fast food place and Eridan refusing to go anywhere that wasn't a five star restaurant. Eventually by some miracle Sollux wins the argument and the group enters into the closest mcDonalds. All of them order burgers and loads of fries except for the purple streak haired boy who refuses to get anything over than 150 calories or some shitty number like that end ends up with a salad which he complains about the entire meal.

After the somewhat pleasant meal of fatty food the group splits up, the New Yorkers going back to their apartments and the San Diegans taking a taxi to the fancy hotel that they would be staying in. Sollux did not bother learning the name of it, only caring that it would be not far from his old neighborhood where his friends lived. Growing up here he knew how important it was to be within walking distance of everything he knew about. The roads in the neighborhood he grew up in he knew like the back of his hand, memorizing from the start which streets to avoid, the neighborhood next door, not so much.

Once they get to the fancy hotel and are taken up to the top floor into the largest presidential suite in the entire hotel they start settling in, and unpacking their bags which were already in the room. Sollux would be lying if he said there was nothing great about being rich because in truth it was fucking awesome. The suite itself was like a temporary four bedroom five bathroom apartment which was twice as big as the apartment that Sollux lived in when he was still living here two months back. Fucking hell it was awesome being rich.

Though there was a small problem, they would need to share rooms. Naturally Mituna and Latula grabbed their things and ran into the closest room. Claiming it as their own lucky bastards. Before he could utter a word Feferi and Terezi have claimed a room and a moment later Equius and Nepeta set ownership to one of the rooms. Leaving him and Eridan to take over the last remaining room. Luckily all the rooms in the suite were the same size and truthfully Sollux did not care for the size or the location. But sure as hell the snobby blonde found thousands of things to complain about.

Thank gog that the room that they shared had two beds. Not that Sollux would complain if it didn't but he knew the other teen would. After quickly unpacking his one suitcase he helps the blond unpack his five. How the hell did he have five fucking suitcases? Even Feferi only had three and they were only staying for two week. Rolling his eyes he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. About fuckign time one of his friends contact him. Smirking he pulls out his phone reading a familiar proper rambling text.

From KN

Hello Sollux If My Texting Does Not Bother You Or Take Your Attention From Your Current Activity I Was Asked By Karkat To Inform You Of The Christmas Party That Gamzee Is Hosting Later Today At The Usual Time. I Would Also Like To Apologize For Not Greeting You At The Airport. I Was Asked Out By A Lovely Girl And She Asked Me On A Date. My Sincerest Apologies And If There Is Any Way I Can Make It Up To You Please Let Me Know.

Sollux smiles at the text leaning his back against the bed while quickly typing out an answer.

To KN

iit2 alriight nothiing iimportant happened anyway2 and tell KK that he can fuckiing text me iif he want2 two but ii wiill be at the party otherwii2e briing your new giirlfriiend ii want two meet her ii wiill al2o briing ED the hot guy ii wa2 telliing you about.

She does not answer the text right away and when she does he simply glances at it and replies with an whatever. Not interested in reading another grammar lesson and learn the proper use of periods or some shit like that. He looks up at ED, who was staring at himself in the mirror applying some sort of make up. Yes the asshole wore fuckign make up.

"Tho ED, I jutht got an invite to a party that one of my friendth ith hothting. Wanna join?" He watches the other stop in mid application of some skin colored powder and turn to face him. A small grin on his face.

"Sure wwhy not?" Sollux grins and quickly texts Gamzee a text informing him that he was bringing someone with him to the party. Not that he needed to but he always liked informing others when he was bringing people outside their circle into the group. A few more hours and he could escape reality for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here it is, Chapter 13. My longest chapter yet XD. I know I have not been really motivational about you guys writing reviews cause I had finals and what not, now that I dont I want you to review. The more you review the faster I will post up XD Have fun reading this chapter ;) ~Angie**

Chapter 13

After throwing on a plain hoodie and a clean pair of pants Sollux runs his fingers through his messy black hair and smirks at his reflection in the mirror. Across the suite room, Eridan was busy styling his hair, muttering under his breath. Sollux smirks, checking out the other out of the corner of his eye. Wait what the fuck was that makeup? Wow, Two Shoes was more gay than Sollux previously thought. Slowly he walks over to him, wrapping his hands around the others waist, startling the teen.

"What the fuck Sol?" He pulls away from Sollux's hold, with a scowl, resuming with his application of makeup. Sollux smirks and shrugs, watching him move away and dig through one of his countless suitcases looking for something. He ends up pulling out a pair of violet skinny jeans and a black v-neck sweater with the Aquarius sign on the front. His outfit complete with a striped dark and light blue scarf. Sollux was about to comment on his outfit and tell him that dressing up was not really necessary but decides against it, liking the outfit that the other chose to wear.

After waiting another fifteen minutes while the other fixed his already flawless hair, they finally were able to make it out the suit, down the hall to the elevator, down to the floor level and out the fancy hotel. The streets were extremely crowded during the current rush hour and if the heterochromic teen have not grown up in this part of New York City, the two of them would have gotten lost the first five minutes out in the street. Without asking for permission Sollux takes the blonde's hand and leads him through the crowds. In his mind dancing victoriously when he does not pull his hand back but instead twines their fingers.

Soon the Neighborhood becomes very familiar and a certain small drug store comes into view. Nodding his head towards it Sollux quickly opens the door like a fucking gentleman that he was and ushers a questioning Eridan in. Following right behind him. Without offering any explanation he lets go of the blondes hand and walks up to the familiar counter, quickly asking the cashier for a box of cigarettes, making the Aquarius raise his eyebrows as he pays for it and slips it in his pocket. As soon as they are back in the cold streets Sollux feels Eridan grab his hand, stopping him from proceeding to walk towards Gamzee's place.

"Sol, wwhy did you just get those? You're not evven 18 yet." Sollux rolls his eyes, somewhat harshly yanking the other teen after him as he begins walking again, with one hand pulling out the brand new pack and slipping a cancerous stick out, lighting it. After taking a drag he turns to face the hot blonde, a small grimace on his face.

"Thomething called a thtupid addiction." The blonde shuts up at that, staring off into space deep in thought the rest of their walk to the party. If his hand was not being dragged by a slightly frustrated bipolar teen he would have definitely been long lost in the sea of people rushing either home or to the stores to finish their last bit of christmas shopping. Taking a last drag from the cigarette he drops it on the ground and stomps it out. Not bothering to look for a trash can in the crowded mess that the streets were in.

After a while Sollux finally catches sight of Gamzee's house slightly separated from the tall building belonging to the rest of the city. Subconsciously he increases his pace, until they come up to the house. Loud music blaring from somewhere inside. Without bothering to knock he enters the house, knowing quite well that it was no use anyways. He does however earn a weird look from the blonde that he quickly shrugs off.

As they walk deeper into the house, already smelling of spilt beer and thin traces of pot. Sollux spots Gamzee walking over to them, a huge grin on his stoned face. Grinning the bipolar teen drags the blonde after him in the tall messy black haired teen's direction.

"Hey Solbro, been a motherfuckin while seen i've seen you motherfucker." Sollux laughs and nods, allowing the tall teen to pull him into a tight bro hug.

"It'th nithe to thee you to GZ." Pulling away from the hug he smirks, watching the clown's face turn into a confused look as he look over Eridan besides him.

"Who's this motherfucker?" Gamzee steps closer to him, causing Eridan to step behind Sollux in an attempt to get away from the tall intimidating stoned teen. Sollux fights back a laugh, wrapping his hand around the other's shoulder.

"Thith ith Eridan the guy i texted you about coming over with me. He liveth with uth back in Than Deigo though im not really thure how he'th related to me." He grin as the blond throws a glare at him before explain that his biological father was brothers with the witch's second husband. Her first husband having died when Feferi, being her biological father, was five years old. So in a way he was second cousins with Feferi though marriage and since Feferi was now Sollux's step sister through marriage he too was second cousins though marriage with him. Basically speaking in no way were they biologically related.

Sollux rolls his eyes, already confused by the whole relationship thing and after saying goodbye for the moment to Gamzee, who heads off to find his wheelchair bound boyfriend as the two head deeper into the house. Having been informed that Karkat was last seen in the game room, Sollux headed that direction in hope of seeing his best friend.

Along the way he gets stopped by Kanaya, who quickly grabs his hand and leads him off into the kitchen to introduce him to her girlfriend, Eridan follows close behind them. Kanaya's girlfriend turns out to be a hot short platinum blond haired girl with purple eyes. She had a sort of gothic feel to her thanks to her black lipstick and dark makeup, as well as the fact that she was wearing a black dress with purple sleeves and sash around her wait in the same shade as her eyes. Frankly, if Kanaya was not going out with her, and if Sollux wasn't already trying to get with Eridan, he wouldn't have hesitated to try and get with the girl. He said so to the vampire fashion queen by stating that she had a great taste when it came to girls which resulted in earning him a light punch from the green eyed girl.

Smirking he leaves the two girls to themselves and starts going back on his way in hopes of finding his best friend. He finally finds him sitting on one of the couches in the game room, or at least that is what he thinks he sees until he starts approaching the short albino. Stopping in his tracks when he realizes what the other was doing. The albino boy's hands were wrapped around the waist of a short black haired boy with glasses, His lips tightly sealed with the other's. Shaking his head once, Sollux clears his throat, causing the two to pull apart, the black haired boy instantly blushing while Karkat narrowed his eyes at him. Sollux smirks, sitting down on the armrest of the couch. He recognizes the buck toothed black haired boy from his biology class back before the move.

"Thup KK, you never drew me ath the kind to kith thrangerth right after meeting them." He smirks, watching as Eridan sat down on the floor out of boredom behind him. Promising to go hang out with him after having a quick chat with his albino friend.

"We are not fucking strangers fuckass, this is John fucking Egbert who became my fucking biology partner after you fucking ditched me." The albino continues to glare at Sollux who sighs, rubbing his temples.

"Thorry KK,but thtill, I never thaw you ath the type to kith a random guy at a party. Thpethially while thober." His statement causes the John kid to raise his eyebrow and give Karkat a questioning look, who in turn states at the ground, his hands tightened into fists.

"He is not a fucking random guy fatass, he's my fucking boyfriend!" Karkat hats up quickly, glaring death at Sollux who stares at him for a silent moment, trying to process what he said. Finally it clicks and he smiles, patting the short albino on the back.

"Wow KK, congratth in finally getting yourthelf a boyfriend. Figureth I had to come back, a guy in tow for you to finally make a move on thomeone." His smirk falls at the teen pushes him away, still glaring at him. The silence quickly turns into an uncomfortable one, and John is the first to break it.

"Actually, Karkat and I have been dating for more than a month now." Wait, What? Sollux does not realize that he yelled the words outloud until he notices the small cringe come from his best friend. His blue and mahogany eyes staring into Karkats red ones. His own own hands forming into tight fists.

"When were you planning to tell me this?" his voice is low and harsh and if they had not known each other for as long as they did, Karkat would have cringed.

"I wasn't planning on telling you at all fuckass."

"And the fuck not? I fucking tell you everything!" Sollux takes a threatening step towards his best friend, feeling his emotions starting to spiral out of control.

"Because you fucking ditched me. Forgot all about me and now you fucking want me to tell you what's fcking going on in my life!?"

"What the fuck are you talkin about KK, I am the fuckathth that textth you every fucking day. How hard ith it to drop me a methage thawing that you got in a relationthip?"

"Really fucking hard, especially when you would get fucking jealous of me" Sollux grabs the shorter teen by the collar, slamming him against te wall.

"You think I'm jealouth? Ith that it? I am not fucking jealouth but I am fuckibg mad cauthe unlike me, you can't fucking think thraight and inform your betht friend about important thingth in your pathetic mitherable life."

"Oh yeah like you fucking care about me. Like you fucking ever fucking asked. The only thing I ever hear from you is shit thy goes on in your life. Have you fucking ever even sat down your fat ass and for a minute thought of me? I fucking doubt that." Sollux smarts and raises his fist, aiming his hand at the albino's face but a multiple ring covered hand yanks it back he gets pulled away.

"Ok Sollux that's enough" Sollux immediately calms down, still glaring at the albino who quickly pushes himself from the wall and after grabbing his boyfriends hand rushes out the room. Taking a deep shaky breath Sollux pulls his hand out of Eridan's grip and turns to face him.

Sighing he gently takes a ring covered hand and silently walks to the kitchen. Grabbing a stray bottle of beer off the counter before popping the cap off and taking a long swig. Rubbing his temple with one hand he passes the bottle to the blonde, smirking as he brings the bottle to his lips and takes a hesitant sip. Grimacing at the taste. Sollux laughs and grabs another beer for himself, quickly drowning the contents. Determined to forget his fight with Karkat for the moment and enjoy the party with Eridan.

After a few more beers the two head off to the living room to dance. Ignoring everyone around them as they grind against each other. At one point their lips join and they end up making out. Sollux's hands wrapped around the others waist while the blonde kept his hands around the Gemini's neck. After a short bit, Gamzee pulls them apart by pulling Sollux into his room to share a joint while Eridan having nothing else to do, since Sollux refused to let him try smoking, goes back to the kitchen for a couple more beers.

After a couple hours, Sollux now more high then he was drunk, finds Eridan drowning yet another beer and pulls him into a slobbery kiss. Tasting the alcohol on the others breath. Pulling away he somehow manages to convince the other that they should start heading back to the hotel, Sollux holding drunk Eridan up to keep the blind from collapsing. Making Sollux laugh several times by the time they make it out of the house. Pulling out his cellphone Sollux quickly calls for a cab, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to drag Eridan back to the hotel and not get mugged or kidnapped or some shit.

By the time the cab arrives, Sollux was already fed up with trying to keep Eridan up, and at the same time keep him from taking his clothes off. Rolling his eyes at yet another complaint about being hot despite the freezing temperature and the thin fall of snowflakes. Helping the drunk teen into the cab and apologizing for him to the driver he quickly tells him their designation and once again starts slapping Eridan's hands to keep them from pulling his shirt off.

By the time time they have arrived back at the hotel, Sollux has sobered up and is clearly getting fed up with Eridan's drunk shenanigans. Thanking the cab driver with an extra big tip, coming from his allowance which the Witch was nice enough to give him and Mituna after the wedding, he drags the drunk teen out of the car and to the fancy building. Praying to any deity that saw them that they would not stop to question them, or get proof that they were staying there. Luckily besides the lady at the register who was busy talking to someone on the phone they encounter no one on the way to the elevator.

Finally reaching the door to the presidential suite in which they were staying, Sollux swipes the key and opens the door. His hand moving to cover the blonde's mouth seeing that it was three in the fuckign morning and everyone was already asleep. As silently as he can he drags the drunk after him to the room that they are sharing. Once inside shuts the door and finally lets go of his mouth. Watching with an amused smirk as Eridan stumbles forward, trying to yank off his sweater.

Finally getting it off as well as well as the cursed scarf and then his really tight jeans Eridan walks back over to Sollux who was standing in his boxers looking for his bee pajamas and drapes his arms around him. Sollux lets out a low growl of frustration, trying to detach himself from the others hold. Which results in the other whining about not being loved or some shit.

Flipping him off, Sollux goes back to looking for his pajamas, gasping when he feels a cold hand slip into his boxers to rub at his bare ass. Pulling away he turns around quickly, momentarily staring at the now naked Eridan in front of him.

"What the actual fu-" His statement gets caught off as the blonde moves in and forces their lips together. Opening his eyes wider, Sollux tries to push the other away and sigh in relief when Eridan smiled lazily and does just that. ONly to move down on his knees and yank Sollux's boxers off. Gasping, sollux tries to step back, only to end up laying down on his bed, biting down hard on his lip to keep from moaning as the drunk blonde gives his already hardening member a small hesitant lick.

He does not know where he finds the strength to push the other away even though his entire body screams at him to let the Aquarius continue but he does. In return getting a confused sad look from the teen currently sprawled on the floor who quickly gets up and throws himself at Sollux. Pinning the taller teen to the bed.

"Sol I wanna have sex with you" The blunt statement causes the black haired teen to raise his eyebrows. Clamping his jaw shut as Eridan grinds their hard members together. Letting out a gasp of air, Sollux sits up and pushes the other away.

"ED stop, like fucking hell stop right now. Your fucking drunk off your ath and you have no idea what you're doing." Ignoring the hurt puppy look sent in his direction. Climbing off the bed he quickly yanks his boxers on, and by some miracle sent from the gods above he locates his pajama pants at that moment and without hesitation pulls them on along with a large shirt. Biting his lip as the other bursts into tears, muttering how much of a fail he is. Sighing Sollux runs his fingers through his messy hair, wishing that his head was clearer so he could come up with something reassuring to say.

"Look ED, itth not that I don't want to have thex with you, its jutht that I don't want to thteal your virginity while you're drunk." This causes the blonde to whine and lay down on the ground, curling up into a ball.

"I'm not a fuckin virgin Sol." Sollux rolls his eyes, helping the other up before laying him down on his own bed. Not sure if he would be able to carry him to his own bed, and doubting that he would be able to convince him to walk over there.

"Thure you aren't ED. Who did you have thex with then? Thpider Bitch? I highly doubt that."

"Shut up Sol." Eridan turns away, burying his his tear stained face into Sollux's pillow. Sollux sighs, kissing the other's cheek before whispering something into his ear. Smiling he grabs Babbu out of his bag along with a spare pillow and the blanket from Eridan's bed before leaving the room to go sleep on the couch in the suite living room. Not trusting the drunk teen to not jump on him during the night and try some crazy shit again. Not that Sollux would mind, but personally, he did not want their first time to be while one of them was drunk off his ass. Smiling he makes a makeshift bed and in minutes is fast asleep. Dreaming about certain blonde haired someone as he hugs his stuffed bee close to his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I have the next chapter up XD There was so much more I wanted to add to this chapter, but I decided to split it into two so the next chapter will be the second part of this chapter. I could have combined the two, but I decided that you lovely watchers/readers of mine would probably want me to upload then wait a day or so for the whole thing so here you go: Chapter 14. Feel free to spam me with fangirl/fanboy reviews XD ~Angie**

_Chapter 14_

His thin fingers stroke Blonde wisps of hair out of Eridan's grey eyes. Smirking, he leans forward until their lips touch. His tongue instantly slipping into the others mouth and into a battle for dominance. All the while his hands slide down the blondes body to his crotch. His thin fingers wrapping around his hardened member. Hungrily swallowing the low moans escaping his lips. Feeling his body instantly react in a way he had not felt his body react for the past two months. Arching his back he let's out a breathy groan, feeling his already hardening member pressing against the others. He tries to grind his hips, but a heavy weight on his back does not let him move. Rolling his hips to try get more friction he feels Eridan fade beneath him as the heavy weight on his back begins to feel heavier and reality slowly comes into focus.

Opening his eyes he is met with the leather of the couch, realizing that he was shamelessly kissing it. Yanking his head back with embarrassment he tries to sit up, but the previously mentioned weight does not let him. Muttering something under his breath he hears a short girly giggle before the weight climbs off his back and down on the ground, facing him with an adorable expression. A ball of yarn in her hands. Sollux rolls his eyes and sits up slightly, feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his pajama pants. Curse his fucking dream. Groaning at the he's splitting headache that slowly crawls into his brain he rubs his temples to try to ease it, turning to face the cat-like girl.

"Morning NP what were you doing on my back?" His voice is raspy, hoarse, it hurt to talk and holy fuck he was thirsty. Listening to another giggle he rolls his eyes, trying to locate his glasses.

"I was just waiting fur mew to wake up. Your so cute when mew sleep." She casually tosses the ball of yellow yarn, catching it in her hands before pulling on the loose strand of yarn with her teeth, smiling cutely up at Sollux. Sollux smiles at her cuteness, proceeding to slowly get up.

"I also noticed that mew sleep with a cute stuffed bee. I almost died of adorableness when I saw it." Her voice raises into a fangirl squeal and Sollux quickly looks down at his hand, which was tightly wrapped around Babbu. Biting his lip he sets the toy in his lap, glad that the cat girl was to busy playing with her yarn to notice his erection. He smiles and strokes the toys head, watching as she tosses the yarn and then catches it.

"Oh and Sollux, mew stink. I think mew should go take a shower or something." He furrows his eyebrow and quickly smells his skin, which indeed did reek of pot. Before he can get up and take care of both his problems, a now familiar black-haired muscular guy enters the room, his arms crossed in an intimidating manner. Gulping he puts on a small smile, hoping that he wasn't in trouble.

"Sollux Captor, would you mind giving me an exceptional reason as to why you came back late last night and why you reek of illegal substances?" Sollux bites his lips, shrugging his shoulders. Holy fuck this guy could be scary if he wanted to.

"I went to a party with Eridan. Nothing thpethial just met up with a few friendth."

"First of all, you are not a legal adult Captor. Second marijuana is illegal in this state and I am very close to reporting you and your friends." Sollux rolls his eyes laying back down. His headache intensifying by the minute.

"Sit up, I'm not done talking to you." Sollux groans and sits up, deciding that it would probably be a bad idea to ignore him, despite his head threatening to split in half.

"What do you use your laptop for?"

"What doeth that have anything to do with yethterdayth eventth?"

"Answer the question lowblooded scum" Sollux raises his eyebrow at his insult, not getting its refrence. Or maybe it was just his hangover messing with his brain.

"I code and hack into thingth"

"Do you ever use it to cheat and fake grades on your work?" Sollux sits up, having no idea where the conversation was going.

"Why the fuck would you think that? I am a thtraight A thtudent without cheating, but thankth for giving me the idea. I have never thought of doing that before." He lets a small smirk inch into his expression, which he realizes too late that it's a bad idea when the tall muscular teen quickly walks over to him and yanks him up to his feet. The sudden movement making Sollux's stomach drop and he feels bile rising up his throat. Nervously swallowing the sour liquid down he lets out a shaky breath, thanking whoever was listening in on his thoughts that he did not vomit at that moment.

"You will not use such lewd language while I am in charge of your well-being." Sollux nods, letting out a small sigh of relief as he is set back down on the couch. "That said, I want you to report your location to me once you leave the premises of this building. A text or a call will work but if you don't there will be trouble. Am I clear Mr. Captor?" Sollux nods his head, yanking at his hair in hopes to ease the headache. He hears Nepeta say something to her cousin about him being a huge party pooper before leaving the room. After earning a mean glare from the muscular horse loving teen, the said teen walks out the room. Heading the same direction that the cat girl disappeared to.

Satisfied that the room was empty, and that there was no one else to pester him, he gets up as quickly as he can without puking all over the floor. After a short shuffle covered in the blanket, pillow in one hand, Babbu in the other, Sollux finally reaches the door to his and Eridan's room without any incident. Pushing the door open he stumbles in, dropping his stuff on the ground. Shutting the door he quickly crosses the room to his suitcase and pulls out two bottles of pills. Grabbing a water bottle that probably belonged to Eridan he takes his bipolar pills and then two advil pills. Hoping that his headache would disappear soon.

After drinking about half the bottle of water to get the pills down, Sollux looks around the room, noticing that Eridan was now sleeping on his own bed, without any blanket. Rolling his eyes Sollux picks the blanket he borrowed from the other off the floor and drapes it over the what he thought sleeping teen. Earning a loud groan of protest from the blonde. Smirking he gets two pills of advil and the partially drunk bottle of water and hands them to the hungover teen.

"Rithe and thine thleeping beauty" He earns a small kick to his side which only causes him to let out a small laugh. Eridan send him the bird before grabbing the pills and drowning the rest of the water. As soon as he was done he tosses the bottle away and once again buries his head under the pillow, muttering how it was too bright, or something along those lines. This only causes Sollux to laugh again before taking pity on the poor teen. Walking across the room to the windows he glances out to see that in fact it did snow a good five inches over the night and was the reason for the sudden brightness even though there was no sight of the sun anywhere in the sky. Placing a smirk on his lips he shuts the blind, and quietly walks back over to the blonde. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, his thin fingers ruffling the others hair.

"Tho do you remember anything from latht night?" The small shake of the others head changes Sollux's growing smile into an instant frown, his hand faltering its ruffling for a second.

"Thit, well, fuck..." His voice trailed off and he sighs loudly, his eyes shutting as he tried to bring up the event that happened the night before. A ring covered hand wraps around his wrist, pulling his hand away from the others hair.

"Sol, why am I, naked?" Sollux cant help but blush, realizing that indeed the grey eyed teen wasn't wearing any clothes aside from the blanket that Sollux covered him with before giving him the pills to help his headache.

"Letth jutht thay that you tried to get me to have thex with you but thinthe im not a fucking jerk I left the room and thlept on the couch in the living room or whatever you call it." Eridan nods, thinking his words over. The silence slowly stretching into an uncomfortable one. Eridan is the first to break it, sitting up on the bed so that the blanket only covered his lower body. Sollux can't help but check out his well toned chest and arms.

"Sol...?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like me? As in like, like me?" The bipolar teens concentration breaks and he quickly looks up to meet Eridan's grey eyes, now hiding behind his hipster glasses. Biting his lip Sollux turns his head away to stare at a wall, deciding that checking the time would be more important than answering the question. Taking a deep breath he turns his attention back, nails digging into his palm from nervousness.

"ED? Would you..?" fuck "Will you go out with me?" He almost jumps from joy and dances around the room as the other nods his head in reply. A small yes echoing through the room. Grinning Sollux grabs Eridan's hair and pulls him into a hard kiss. His tongue slipping into the blonde's mouth after the other kisses him back. Eridan is the first one to pull away, a light blush coating his freckled cheeks. Wait, since when did he have freckles? He realizes that he must have said that outloud when Eridan quickly hides his face. Laughing, the black-haired boy ruffles the blond strands of hair, muttering how beautiful they looked. After a short comfortable silence Eridan sits up.

"So noww that wwe are dating, wwhat do you wwant to do?" Sollux shrugs, pulling out his phone to text a quick apology to Karkat for his behavior last night before he forgot while thinking about an answer to the question.

"Well it thnowed latht night, tho what about we jutht go around the thity, have me thow you thome of my favorite platheth and then thop at a tharbuckth or thomething and get hot chocolate or coffee or thomething?" Eridan nods his response and in about two hours, thanks them needing to take showers and for Eridan having to put on the cursed foundation to cover his beautiful freckles, they leave a message with Equius that they were going out and after promising to not do anything illegal they finally escape the confinements of the fancy hotel and make it outside. The sky once again filled with a soft cascade of snowflakes.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is dedicated to my Girlfriend who's been practically begging my to write smut. Here it is babe, I hope you enjoy ;D. actually I hope all you lovely readers of mine do. And please, feel free to go all fan girl at me and spam me with your reviews. PS: please take note to read my Author note at the bottom of the chapter. ~Angie**

_Chapter 15_

Snow in New York City is an interesting thing. As it falls, it's a white fluffy snowflake, drifting slowly in the wind. As soon as it falls, its gone, trampled by moving feet across the sidewalk, or run over by the wheels of a moving vehicle. Almost instantly turned into a brown mush. Those are the thoughts that run through Sollux's head as his foot kicks away another big lump of what would have been pure white snow with the toe of his shoe. One of his hands in his hoodie pocket, protecting it from the chilly air. The other holding onto his Boyfriend's as they slowly make their way down the street away from the hotel.

Boyfriend, it was such an interesting word for Sollux. Even though he did call KK his boyfriend for the short time that they dated, he had forgotten how the word felt in his mind, or on his lips. Smiling to himself he looks over at the Violet Prince, a blush creeping into his cheeks. Grinning he throws an arm around the other teen's shoulder, feeling the other press closer to him as they move around a crowd of tourists. Ignoring their stares as they make their way into the DeSalvio Playground. Earning a confused look from the other over why they would be in such a childish place.

Sollux can't help the smirk that sneaks into his expression, leading the other across the mostly abandoned park to his favorite place. Spotting the swing set he lets pulls his hand away and like a child runs across the small stretch of grass. Sitting down on the swing, which he flips over so that his ass would not get wet with the snow, he walks backwards and starts swinging. Soon joined by Eridan.

The playground was his favorite place to go when he was a kid. The swing set his favorite play structure besides the Spray Showers, which were turned off during the winter. Not that Sollux would have wanted to 'play' in them anyways in the freezing cold weather. Eventually he stops swinging and just sits on the swing, breathing in the fresh oxygen coming from the many trees that his father had probably planted. A ring covered hand soon find his and they sit in silence, the honking of horns and shots of people a hazy background noise. The snow continuing to fall around them.

After a few more minutes, Sollux stands up and pulls his boyfriend to his feet. Chattering softly about random places in the city that he had been at as they walk down the street. After about ten or so minutes they reach the outskirts of Chinatown, and Sollux watches Eridan's face light up with a slight recognition of the place. Smirking he takes a shortcut through a side street and heads to a somewhat well known place. Arriving at the Vivi Bubble Tea Sollux heads inside, but not before holding the door open for his boyfriend who in turn flips him off.

Once inside they order their teas and after the orders were done, the two take the plastic cups and find a spot to sit at a booth in the corner of the shop. Beneath the table, Sollux takes a hold of Eridan's hand, sending him a small seductive wink. Smirking a little as the others ears redden. Sollux had no doubt that his cheeks were burning red too but he wasn't positive because the stupid foundation was covering it. They sit in silence, checking each other out while drinking their teas. Ignoring the other people in the room and the looks that they cast towards them.

After a while they finish their teas and slip into comfortable conversation while leaving the shop. Talking about different places in Chinatown as well as the places that Eridan wanted to show Sollux when they got back to San Diego in a few weeks. They walk aimlessly around the crowded town, occasionally pointing something out to each other or laughing over a joke that the other made.

Eventually the topic of school is brought out and Sollux leads the way out of the crowded streets towards the high school that he used to attend. Not hesitating to show a place that held three years of memories to his boyfriend. Eventually they reach the outskirts of the football field and the large school building. After talking a bit about what its like the two start heading back to the hotel. The temperature dropping quickly as the snowfall began to intensify.

Approximately five minutes of walking and they cut through Sara D. Roosevelt park. Watching the snow slowly piling up beneath his feet Sollux can't help but bend down and form a snowball. Throwing it smack into his boyfriend with a laugh. Eridan does not hesitate to gather snow into a ball and toss it back, hitting Sollux in the stomach. Soon snowballs after snowballs are exchanged between them until Sollux grabs a huge handful of snow and starts chasing the other around the snow-covered grass.

After a short chase, Sollux catches up to his boyfriend and tackles him to the ground. Shoving the handful of snow into the others face. Eridan screams, making Sollux burst into a fit of laughter. Pinning the others hands above his head with one hand he removes the snow from his face. His laughter dies down as his bicolored meeting Eridan's light grey ones. Licking his cold lips Sollux slowly leans forward, his lips meeting Eridan's in a soft kiss which slowly grows into a breathless heated one. Eridan opens his mouth and Sollux does not hesitate to slip his tongue in.

Their tongues quickly start battling for dominance until Sollux lets the other teen win, feeling the tongue enter into his mouth and explore it. A low groan escaping his lips as he slid his hand down Eridan's body and rubbed his upper thigh. Swallowing a low moan escaping the others lips. Pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath, Sollux's eyes once more meet Eridan's, feeling their lust filled gaze stare deep into him.

"Sol, I wwant you to fuck me." Sollux smirks at the others remark, quickly getting up and pulling the other teen up onto his feet.

"Alright, thure, but letth get back to the hotel firtht ok?" Eridan nods without any protest and after about eight minutes they finally reach the hotel and slip inside. Sollux stops Eridan from going to the elevators and instead walks to the front desks and asks for any hotel room available with one bed. Ignoring the confused look staring into his back. Paying for the key Sollux takes it with a quick courteous thanks and takes Eridan's hand. Going up the elevator to the second floor before stepping out and quickly making his way down the hall to the designated room.

Quickly sliding the key card over the pad he unlocks the door and ushers his boyfriend inside. Making sure to lock the door behind him before turning around to give a small seductive smirk at the other. He watches the other blush, turning his nervous gaze away from him. Slowly walking towards him, Sollux pulls him into a breathtaking kiss, walking the other back until they hit the bed. Sollux instantly climbing on top of the grey-eyed teen. His hand rubbing the others thigh and smirking at the others hardening reaction.

"ED you're thuch a virgin" He grin as the Eridan shakes his head in protest, leaning down to lick and bite at his neck.

"Am not." The answer causes Sollux to laugh, his tongue lightly tracing Eridan's collarbone.

"Oh, really? Who did you have the pleathure of fucking then?" His smirk grows as the Aquarius glares death at him, turning his head to stare at a wall.

"Shut up Sol." Sollux laughs again, slipping his hands underneath Eridan's now soaked sweater thanks to their snowball fight. He hears the other gasp his name, feeling his pants suddenly become too tight. Groaning he sits up, pulling Eridan's sweater and shirt off. His mouth instantly starting to tease the now exposed skin on his chest and stomach. His hands continuing to rub his thighs, sliding up and down but never touching the place where Eridan wanted them to. His mouth soon reaches Eridan's lower half of the body, having teased his upper body. One of his hands twisting at his hardened nipple. Grinning he slips his tongue out and ever so slowly licks the skin above Eridan's skinny jean waistband. Smirking as ring covered fingers bury themselves in his hair while the other arches his back. Short moans filled with incoherent sentences streaming out of his mouth. Sitting up, Sollux slowly unzips the pants and starts pulling them down, watching as Eridan sits up and pulls his own shirt off. Muttering something about him having too much clothes on.

Pulling the pants completely off as well as the purple, how surprising, boxers, Sollux lets Eridan take his own clothes off, watching them sail halfway across the room. Both of them now naked. Smirking seductively, Sollux climbs of the bed, pulling Eridan to the edge before getting on his knees. His thin fingers wrapping around the others exposed hard member, earning a pleasure filled gasp from his boyfriend. His head rolling back as the ring covered fingers once more dug into Sollux's scalp.

Letting out a low moan, Sollux slips his tongue out, licking the small dribble of precum off Eridan's member before slipping a bit of him into his mouth. Swishing his tongue around the head he gives it a light suck, earning a pleasure filled moan from the other teen. His other hand finds his own member and he gives himself a hard stroke, letting out a hummed moan which vibrates the member in his mouth.

The loud gasped moan coming from his boyfriend fueled his actions and without hesitation he slipped the rest of his member into his mouth, fighting back at the gag reflex that tried to stop him from doing what he wanted. Slowly slipping Eridan's member out of his mouth he shoved him back in, listening hungrily for the low lust filled moans echoing through the small room. his hand continuing to stroke himself.

"Sol don't fuckin stop, I'm so close" Ignoring the begging voice Sollux does just that, pulling Eridan's member completely out of his mouth. earning an almost scream of frustration as Eridan tries to get back inside his mouth. Slowly standing up he walks across the room to where his pants were lying, pulling out a small tube of lube that he slipped into his pant pocket before he let their suite earlier. Smirking at the pouting teen he slowly walks back, pushing the other onto his back before climbing on top. His hard member grinding against Eridan's.

"Fuck, Sol, please..." Eridan begged, hips involuntarily bucking up into Sollux's, causing Sollux to lose his own breath. He could hardly stand it anymore, with Eridan's sounds and motions and fingers curling tightly in Sollux's hair and their already overly teased bodies. Opening the bottle of lube with one hand, he pours some into his palm, Eridan's begging stutters and jerking hips continuing to grind against him. Almost making him lose concentration on the task at hand.

Whispering soft words of reassurance, he slowly slips one finger into Eridan's tight ass. His eyes shutting for a moment listening to the increased breathing rate belonging to Eridan. After a while he slowly removes his finger, then slips it in, adding another. Little by little scissoring and stretching Eridan's opening with his slick fingers. After a breathless moan begging him to stop teasing and enter him already, Sollux removes his fingers and positions himself at the entrance.

One of his arms was providing support for himself while the other reached up, his fingers clumsily running through Eridan's hair. He began to ease in, immediately receiving a loud gasp and a whimper from Eridan. His own mind was spinning at a ridiculous rate, and he was glad that he was able to keep from attacking Eridan's body. It took all of his concentration to keep himself slow as possible, his own breathing becoming more ragged by the minute.

"Shush, ED. Relax," he whispered softly, fingers slipping once again through Eridan's hair until Eridan was able to relax a bit, though his breaths were still ridiculous, faster than Sollux's. He bit his bottom lip hard, slowly allowing his muscles to keep from tensing and moving inside Eridan's tight ass. Not wanting to hurt the virgin teen during his first time. He may act like a complete jerk and asshole, but hurting someone during sex was something Sollux never wanted to do.

Letting the other get used to the feeling of Sollux inside him, he slowly pulled out, and then went back in. His hand gripping the mattress to force himself to keep a slow pace. Eridan's hands had made their way to Sollux's shoulders, his nails digging into Sollux's skin as he tried to relax into the pleasure that was consuming him. His loud moans returned with Sollux's groans. Sollux himself was drowning in the thick, heavy waves of pleasure, which were causing his vision to go in and out, messing up his breathing pattern and causing him to break out into a sweat.

His pace quickening at the endless pleas and broken moans of the completely, totally, utterly amazing hot guy beneath him. His pace quickly increasing as the pleas got louder. Feeling the other thrust his hips up to try to meet his own thrusts. His thin fingers quickly slid down the prefect body to Eridan's abandoned member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Letting out a loud moan he thrust in one more time as hard as he could, feeling closure settle over him. His vision fading out of his focus, his mind crumbling and his cheeks flushing at the sound of Eridan's loud voice mixing with his. Feeling his fingers digging further into Sollux's shoulders.

It wasn't long before Sollux laying next to Eridan, panting and raking his hand through his already messy hair. Eridan's panting matched Sollux's, both of them laying in place as they came down from their pleasure high. They remained that way a moment before Eridan's hand slipped over Sollux's, his fingers slowly curling around his boyfriends.

"Sol," Eridan said softly, turning his head to look at Sollux. Sollux's heart, which had not yet calmed, began to race again at Eridan's tone. Watching Eridan smile gently. He leaned forward, pressing the softest kiss possible to Sollux's lips. Returning the kiss, Sollux let out a soft satisfying sigh. His hand stroking Eridan's cheek before pulling away from the kiss. Sitting up he grabs the blanket bunched up on the edge of the bed and pulls it over them. Kissing Eridan's cheek one last time before slipping into a deep satisfied sleep. His arm wrapped loosely around his boyfriend's waist.

**AN: Alright, So here is the thing. I do not know what to write for my next chapter. Like I have chapter 17 18 and even 19 outlined and ready to be typed out, but I cant decide what to do for chapter 16. Should it be Christmas or New Years? Come on guys, I need ideas, I need help. I don't know what to do and something has to happen before chapter 17 takes place a couple days after new years eve right before school starts again. I cant skip that much of time, something has to happen in between this chapter and 17. Please help. Also, while I think up an outline for chapter 16, I will be editing the previous 15 chapters so anyone willing to point out any mistakes will help me out a lot.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to the following: My girlfriend ****xxbrainchickxx****, ****Rinipoprocks****, Black Alpha, ****Obsessed-With-Obsessions555****, ****Gallifreyan-Meister****, ****WindXLicus****, and the_cosplayer_in_the_yukata for the chapter suggestions. You guys really helped me write this chapter out, even though it is shorter than I wanted it to be. Still, here is the miraculous chapter you all have been waiting for. This story will have 22 chapters and most of them will end up with you guys either angry or pissed off at me. Sorry, I won't give away any spoilers no matter how much you beg. Oh and while I was thinking of what to write for this chapter, an Idea popped into my head for another Fanfiction, also based on the SolxEri shipping XD I will post that one up as soon as i'm done with this fanfiction. Basically speaking you need to wait 6 more chapters. And little by little I will reveal the plot to you guys, making your suspension grow so that you hopefully stay to read it after this fanfiction is done. Anyways i'm going to finish talking so you can get to the story. Please review or offer suggestions for the following chapters. ~Angie**

Chapter 16

Several days after their 'big' night, Christmas came and went. Nothing super special happened during the event. Most of it was inviting all of Sollux's friends to the suite and gift exchanges. Karkat was still not talking to him, and in return Sollux mostly avoided him. Not because he was jealous of john, okay, maybe a little, but mostly because it hurt. It hurt him that his best friend kept him in the dark about his relationship.

A lot of gifts were exchanged, but most of them random items such as electronics and clothing because mostly everyone in the group was still newly acquaintances and nothing to personal was exchanged between the two groups. Although, Sollux did give his friends personal gifts and in return got some himself. He also got a new hoodie from Feferi and another laptop from Eridan. Take a guess what color it was? Purple? Wrong, it was blue and red. Which showed that his boyfriend was thoughtful even though he already had four laptops.

Something surprising that did happen was Aradia and Equius going out on a date the day after Christmas. Sollux was a bit protective of her and wanted to come supervise by spying, but thought better of it and instead texted her every hour. Its not that he did not trust the big beefy guy, okay he did not trust him at all, but he really did care about Aradia and wanted the best for her. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. Yeah she was a Gothic girl who thought about death all the time, but that did not mean she had no feelings and could not get hurt.

When the two lovebirds came back from their fabulous date, the group, which was drinking homemade hot chocolate that Eridan made, began making plans how to spend the rest of their break and what to do for New Years. Gamzee saved the day in his stoner state declaring a party at his house. The invitation did not play an appealing role to the overly protective Equius, but after some begging from Nepeta reluctantly agreed. The plan was for everyone to go to Gamzees house a few hours before new years, get drunk or in Sollux's and Gamzee's case, Stoned, and then as a group travel to Times New Square to see the ball drop. As simple as the plan sounded, it was much more complicated than that.

The party itself was a blast, at least in Sollux's humble opinion. Well even if they were locked up in a basement, knee deep in sewage it would have still been a blast seeing that he was high off his bonkers. The world spun, and the colors swirled and hell yes it was a motherfucking miracle. Hey, not his fault. He was planning to take the usual stuff but ended up taking something stronger. truthfully speaking he had no idea what it was, but as long as it made him feel this way he was fine.

After leaving the small room that was steaming with smoke, he stumbles out and slowly makes his way around the house. Laughing at nothing in particular as he looks for his boyfriend. He find him in the kitchen, holding a partially empty beer while holding up a heated debate with Kanaya. The conversation was something about which weapon was more dangerous, a sniper or a chainsaw. Either way, Sollux had no care for their argument and grabs Eridan's hand. Snagging him away from Kanaya, his mouth captures the blond teens. Kanaya leaving them quickly to give them some privacy, while looking for her Gothic girlfriend.

Pulling away from the kiss, Sollux stairs into Eridan's eyes. A loopy grin on his lips.

"Hey fithdick, enjoying the party?" Eridan raises his eyebrow, drinking the rest of the contents in his bottle before setting the empty bottle on the counter. Sollux smirks, pulling him into another sloppy kiss. His hands sneaking around to grab at Eridan's perfect ass. Earning a surprised gasp.

"Sol, wwhat are you doin?" Sollux shrugs, pucking his boyfriend up. Setting the blonde down on the counter. Moving a few empty bottles out of the way first.

"Kithing you athhole, what elth doeth it look like?" With that he pulls the blond into another kiss, sliding his hand up his thigh. Wanting so badly to rip the fucking skinny jeans off his perfect ass. A low moan escaping Eridan's mouth that Sollux gladly swallows.

Pulling away from the kiss, Sollux stares into Eridan's eyes and for a moment swears that his eyes look purple. Maybe it was his high, or the fact that Eridan was obsessed with purple, or hell maybe it was even the fucking light. Either way, Sollux shakes his head to clear the thoughts and drags his boyfriend to the living room.

After a short while of dirty dancing and grinding, Someone turns off the music, probably Karkat who was the only one still sober out of the entire group. Equius announces that its 45 minutes till midnight and the whole group gathers to leave to Times Square. Several cabs already in the driveway ready to take them there. Prepaid and all by Gamzee so that they would not have to worry about once they arrived.

They all pile in and head off, singing Christmas songs. Resulting in annoying the cab driver who grips the wheel tighter. Once they all arrive and group up again, Sollux takes Eridan's hand and leads the group through the crowds. It was a family tradition to go to the ball drop every year for him. For as long as he could remember he had always gone with either his family or his friends.

Finding a spot with a perfect view, they all huddled up and gossiped about everything and nothing in particular. The clock showing ten minutes remaining. The time seems to pass very slowly and Sollux uses it to flirt and occasionally steal a kiss from his boyfriend. His hand wrapped around the other's waist while facing the rest of the group. Feeling the atmosphere tense up with excitement as the clock ticked down.

The clock kept ticking, soon it was five minute, three, two, one, and then the ball began to drop as only seconds remained till the new year. The excitement in the crowd growing as the people gathered yell out the numbers as they count down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four. At that moment Sollux grabs Eridan, pulling him into a hard kiss. His hands wrapping around the blonde's waist. Feeling a warm tongue lick over his lower lip before slipping into his mouth. Fighting for dominance with his own tongue.

Around them, the crowd bursts into shouts and screams. Fireworks and bright lights flashing around the couple. Opening his eyes, Sollux looks deep into Eridan's grey eyes. Watching the reflection of the bright lights that surrounded them. Slowly pulling from the kiss, Sollux leans his forehead against Eridan's. A huge grin slipping into his expression. To say that at this moment he was not happy would be a big fat lie. He had a feeling that this year was going to be amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

**So I finished this yesterday but because I was gone the whole day I could not post this up until today. First of all, I want you guys to take note that I changed the grade that they are in. They are no longer Juniors, but Seniors. Yes both Eridan and Sollux are still 17. But they are turning 18 soon and I could not really make them 18 years old and juniors. Second of all, all you Vriska lovers, please, pretty please do not hate me. I beg you don't hate me. It had to be done. I had to have a bad guy in this. Which reminds me, ****KatzeSchnee ****gave me a great idea to add to this chapter and make it complete. Thank you so much XD That said, 5 more chapters remain till the end, I will post up chapter 18 either today, tomorrow or the day after that depending on my mood and the amount of positive reviews I get. Oh and my I Can Be Your Angel (ICBYA) plot hint will involve Sollux being an exiled pheasant, and Eridan being a Royal prince. XD ~Angie**

_Chapter 17_

It was several days after the new years celebration. The San Diagans we're back in their mansion. The goodbyes were hard for all of them. Especially for Equius who had grown very fond of Aradia. Everyone came to the airport to say their goodbyes. Well except for a certain albino cancer who was still holding a grudge against Sollux. Even though the Gemini apologized to him several times. Whatever, it was his fault anyways.

At the moment, Sollux was in his room. There was about a week left before winter break ended and school started again and the bipolar teen was hoping to finish the homework that they were given. Yes his teachers were assholes by giving him homework over the break, but what must be done must be done. Or however the saying or whatever it was went.

Sighing he runs a hand through his tousled hair. He should probably go take a shower, but then he did not really want to if he was going to get dirty later. And not the rolling around in the mud dirty, the other kind.

Smirking to himself, Sollux shuts his laptop. With the way his thoughts were going, he knew wouldn't be able to finish his work. At least not until he tells Mr. Wannabe wizard goodnight, and of the other was up to it, he might even sleep with him. Or at least cuddle before falling asleep in Eridan's arms.

They haven't had sex since a bit before new years and Sollux was a bit anxious to get some of Eridan's sexy ass. Although the decision was completely Eridan's since he was the one getting fucked. Unless Sollux decided to be nice and let the blonde top, which he did not really see happening anytime soon.

Smiling to himself, Sollux exits his room and walk down the hall. The place was unusually quiet. Well that was understandable since Feferi was staying over at Nepeta's and Mituna was at Latula's. He would have said that he and Eridan were home alone, except Feferi's older step sister was home, and she had brought her girlfriend Aranea.

Secretly, Sollux could not wait for his dad and the witch to return to see her reaction to him and Eridan, Meenah and Aranea dating. From what he had been told, the witch was one of the biggest homophobes. Cronus, Eridan's older brother was home for the break too, but ass gone for the night. Sollux did not care about the greaser enough to ask where he went. He met Aranea a bit earlier in the day, and from first glance he could tell that she was Vriska's sister. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes.

Though after a quick talk he determined that her personality resembled nothing that of her spider bitch sister. Behind her nerdy like personality, similar to that of Karkat's older brother Kankri's, she was a nice girl. Which in Sollux's dictionary meant that she was tolerable.

The grin still plastered to his lips, Sollux opens the door to the purple room and quickly steps in. Taking note to lock it in advance just in case. It's not like anyone but one of the servants would come in anyways. Still, better safe than sorry. With that in mind he turns around, noticing that Eridan was not in the room, but the running shower draws his attention and he quickly crosses the room. Placing his hand on the doorknob he wondered if Eridan would mind letting him in the shower with him. Let him run his hands over hi- fuck better stop thinking about such things.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts he turns the doorknob and steps into the bathroom. Instantly greeted with a blast of steamy air. His cursed glasses fogging up. Muttering something under his breath he yanks them off and wipes the precipitation off the red and blue lenses. Sliding the glasses back on his nose, he steps forward into the bathroom.

Eridan was standing baked with his back to Sollux. As if he was about to step into the steaming shower. Sollux quickly confirmed it after one glance at Eridan's dry hair. Idling to himself he slowly steps forward and wraps his arms around the blonde's waist. Causing the other to scream from surprise. Sollux laughs and steps back.

His laughter catching short in his breath as he watches a single drop of blood roll down Eridan's wrist and hit the floor with a low drip. He quickly looks up, catching the fear shinning in Eridan's eyes. Scratch the fear, Eridan looked absolutely terrified and guilty for his actions. Sollux slowly reaches his hand forward, watching The blonde flinch away from him. Almost as if Sollux has slapped him. Reaching around him, Sollux shuts the water off. The bathroom instantly filling with an uncomfortable silence.

Slowly he reaches over and cups Eridan cheek. Gently pressing his lips against his trembling ones. He knew he should be angry. Hell, he should be furious. The fucking idiot broke his fucking promise. But he knew that neither of those would be of any help in the situation.

Pulling away from the kiss, he silent searches Eridan's eyes. Hoping to find something in them that would explain why. Instead he just find fear and fresh tears. Already starting to stain the others cheeks. Letting out a low sigh he helps the blonde sit down, quickly pulling out the bandaging supplies. Wordlessly he dresses the cuts. Frowning to himself while doing so.

Once the bandage is in place, Sollux sits up a but, bringing the cut hand up to his lips. Softly kissing the top of the bandage and slowly moving down until he reaches his wrist, then knuckles and finally he kisses his finger tips. Hearing Eridan gulp nervously before he opens his mouth, breaking the silence.

"Sol, a-" He lets out a short sob an a sniffle. "are you goin to break wwith me?" Sollux raises his eyebrows at this, quickly standing up. Picking Eridan up bridal style.

"Who fucking thaid I wath breaking up with you?" Eridan does not answer and simply buries his face in Sollux's neck. Trying not to think of the fact that Eridan was naked, the black-haired teen carries his boyfriend out the bathroom into the purple room. Gently setting him down on the bed, pulling the covers softy over him.

Standing up, Sollux quickly yanks off his shirt, socks and pants. Leaving him in just his boxers before getting under the covers. His thin arms wrapping protectively around his boyfriends body. One of his hands ruffling the dry hair. After laying there for a few minutes, Sollux breaks the silence. His hand continuing to stroke Eridan's hair.

"Can you tell me why?" He is met with an uncomfortable silence, until the blonde takes a deep breath. Most likely thinking thoroughly on how to answer the question.

"I don't wwant to talk about it." Sollux sighs at the response. Trying to think of something to say.

"Can you pleathe not do that again?" Eridans shrugs, turning around to face him.

"I can't promise that." Sollux nods, his mind wracking for answers to which he did not know the questions to.

"Ith there anything I can do to change your mind? I will do anything to make you thop, pleathe?" He knew he was taking a huge risk by saying that. But he also knew that whatever he needed to do would be worth it if Eridan stopped hurting himself. What was stopping him from bleeding out or slicing through a main artery? Nothing. Though his question did spark some interest in Eridan who sat up slightly, looking straight into Sollux's eyes.

"Anythin?" Sollux nods his response, biting down on his lip.

"Then I wwant you to quit." Solkux sits up, a small frown on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I wwant you to quit smokin and drinkin and takin drugs and shit. I don't really like seein you wwhen your high or drunk or basically anythin but sober..." He earnestly watches Sollux's face for his reaction. His body slightly tense in case he had to run or fight.

"Sollux shuts his eyes, thinking the request over in his head. Twisting and turning it to understand its exact meaning. Not that there was anything hard to understand, Eridan was asking him to quit, but would he be able to? His hand subconsciously wraps around his left wrist, slowly moving down across his scars. Most of them were faded but the deeper ones were still there. Silently Sollux traces them, thinking of the best thing to do in the situation.

"Alright, I'll quit. But only after you thwear to never fucking again cut yourthelf. Anywhere. And I really mean it thith time. Like no going back againtht our promitheth no matter what we feel. And we thart right now. From thith moment on, no drugth for me, no more thelf harm for you.

Deal?" He holds his arm out, while Eridan does the same. Shaking his hand once with a firm shake.

"Deal." Sollux smiles, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Eridans lips. Eridan responds by deepening it, opening his lips to allow Sollux's tongue to enter his mouth. The blonde wraps his arms around his neck, tangling his ring covered fingers into the black strands of hair. Earning a small moan from Sollux who slowly slid his hand down the others body. His thin fingers wrapping around the Aquarius's already hardening length.

"Sollux stop." To his surprise, the blonde pulls away quickly, covering himself with the blanket. Sollux sits dumbfound for a moment, trying I catch his breath. His mind trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Bicolored eyes searching Eridan's grey ones for an explanation.

"Sorry Sol, I'm just no in the mood right noww." The Gemini nods his understanding. Sitting up he leans over the edge of the bed, sliding open the bottom drawer in the nightstand. Pulling out a pair of purple boxers, he tosses them to his boyfriend. Who quickly pulls them on.

"Thath better." Winking Sollux shuts the drawer and lays back down facing Eridan. Partially glad that the temptation that was Eridans naked body was out of the picture. Though he did still want to rip those boxers off him and fuck his perfect ass. They lay there silently for a couple minuets. Both lost in their own thoughts. Clearing his throat, Sollux sits up. A look of determination crossing his features.

"I want to talk about uth." Erdan sits up as well, a confused look on his face.

"Wwhat do you mean Sol?" Sollux sighs, running a hand through his hair. Fuck he phrased that wrong.

"I mean we should talk about uth, ath in I talk about mythelf, you talk about yourthelf. Like tell our life thtories and thit. We can't help each other quit unleth we know more about each other." Eridan smiles and nods.

"Alright, then you go first since you suggested it." Sollux smiles and proceeds to tell his story. Mainly focusing on telling Eridan about his mom and why his older twin was the way he was.

"At some point he starts fighting back tears that threaten to escape from him. Eridan quickly pulling him into a right embrace as a result. He missed his mom so much, it fucking hurt like hell. He tells so to the blonde who nods in understanding. After telling his story, they sit silently for a while. Eridan gathering his thoughts to begin telling his.

"My mom died right after I wwas born. I nevver saww her and she nevver held me. My father blamed me for her death. And hated the mere sight of me. Out of desperation he joined the navvy and left me in care of my uncle. My brother wwas sevven, and I wwas twwo. My uncle also had a sevven year old daughter, Meenah. They wwere really close and alwways made me feel left out and alone. Three or so years later my uncle, he married Mrs. Pexies. she already had a fivve year old daughter, Feferi. Wwe greww up together and for the most part wwere really close.

Wwhen I wwas eight, I learned that my father had gotten killed. Later on, I think I wwas ten, Cronus got mad at me for something and wwe got into a fight. At the end he said it wwas fault father committed suicide. Truthfully I don't knoww if he wwas killed or he killed himself, personally I nevver really cared that much since I nevver kneww him. My uncle wwas my fatherly figure and the wwitch wwas my mother. Until of course my uncle died twwo years ago." Sollux nods, hugging him close. Waiting for him to continue his story.

"Anywways, my brother started hurting me after that one time. Constantly either vverbally or physically abusing me. In return I became obsessed wwith magic, hoping that it wwould solvve all my problems. This only made my brother hurt me more, but by then he wwas to leavve for college and I wwas about to enter high school. There I met Vvriska. Wwe nevver fully got along, but peer pressure and us being the top twwo popular kids, wwe started going out. That wwas sophomore year, both of us barely 16." He shuts up after that, taking a few moment to think of what he was about to say before saying it.

"I ended up telling her that I wwas not interested in girls because I met this guy wwho I thought wwas vvery hot and such, and I nevver really wwas attracted to girls in the first place. She wwas furious." A pause, a small sniffle.

"She came ovver to my house wwhen no one wwas home and she demanded that I..." A deep breath, a gathering of thoughts.

"She demanded that I havve sex wwith her. But I refused so she-she forced me. She ripped my clothes off and tied me to the b-bed..and then, then, then she.." Sollux pulls him into a hug, kissing his shoulder.

"You don't need to thay it, jutht tell me what happened after that." Eridan nods, taking a deep breath.

"The next day at school, I wwas attacked by three guys. She had paid them to beat me up. Twwo years later she still does it. I mean you saww it. Sometime my junior year I started cutting myself. I evven tried to kill myself a feww times but I nevver actually manage to do it wwithout getting caught. She evven texts me evvery feww days, and the moron that I am, I take wwhat she says and use it as a fuckin excuse to slice my hand open. That's wwhy I did it today." He gets up, walking back into the bathroom and walks out with his cellphone. Tossing it towards Sollux so that he could read her messages.

From Vris

Hey asshole, how is your pity party going? I heard you hooked up with that Sollux kid a week or so 8ack. How romantic. From what I can see all he wanted all along was to get in your skimpy pants. Looks like your slutty self agreed to it without hesitation.

From Vris

I can't wait to hear all a8out how he 8roke up with you after he used your whore self. Go jump off a 8ridge to save yourself the em8arrassment, or 8etter yet, take that pathetic knife you keep under your 8ed and cut your head off. Dont forget to video tape it first so that when I get a hold of your phone I could see you end your pathetic and misera8le life.

From Vris

Oh and one more thing, don't forget to suck on that players dick 8efore you do. ;:::)

Sollux stares at the phone, retreading the text a few more times. Hashing his teeth he types out an answer, filled with a numerical sequence of numbers that disguised themselves into a clickable link. Smirking to himself he sends it, hoping the bitch would fall for the 'link' and click on it. Handing the phone back to Eridan, he gets up.

"Look ED, sheth just trying to fucking meth with you. I'm not uthing you, I thwear. I'm with you becauthe I actually fucking want to be. I'm not planning on breaking up with you anytime soon either. For now, just forget about the fucking bitch. I'm going to go take a long relaxing shower to clear my head. You in?" Eridan nods, quickly getting off the bed. Grabbing Sollux's hand he walks into the shower with him. Sollux promising himself to bitch slap the spider bitch the next time he saw her. Also an excitement growing in anticipation of the batter witches reaction to him and Eridan going out. The next couple weeks were going to be exciting as hell.


	18. Chapter 18

** I think this has the most dialogue I have ever written in a chapter. My apologies if I offend anyone in this chapter, in the chapters to come, or offended someone in the previous chapters. I seriously do not try to. Although I cannot promise that I will not write anymore non-triggering stuff in later chapters. Anyway, Hint for I Can Be Your Angel: Its set in the Renaissance era and will have witches, demons and vampires. Please dont forget to review the chapter XD ~Angie**

_Chapter 18_

A week or so has passed since the deal was made. The day after, Sollux and Eridan had made a small prank I play on the witch which involved them sitting in the game room, waiting for her to come in, and when she did, get caught kissing. Feferi and Mituna who were back at the mansion by then, agreed to the plan. Seriously, the look on Mrs. Pexies face when she walked in on them was priceless. Especially since she was the biggest homophobic bitch.

Sollux grinned at the memory. He was surprised that the witch did not have a heart attack from the sight. Especially since her eldest daughter also came out to her about being a lesbian. Holy fuck it was awesome. Although it did result in them getting lectured by some weird doctor dude who she hired. Well and she did send servants up to check on them now to make sure they were not doing anything 'funny' while alone. Either way it was worth the laugh.

Though the fun was not over. A few days after that school was back in session after the three-week long winter break and guess who tried to lift her perfectly manicured finger on his boyfriend? That's right the fucking spider bitch. She was pissed about Eridan sending her a link that resulted in her phone crashing into a spinning jumbled mess of codes and no way to restore any data that was once on it.

Sollux interfered, telling her to shut the fuck up and get away from his boyfriend before he did the exact thing to her computer that he did to her phone. With a huff she left the two and he mostly avoided getting close to Eridan the entire week. This included her money bought minions as well. Though Sollux doubted that any of them would be willing to risk him beating their asses for a couple hundred buck.

The school week had passed without much more drama. It was Friday and Sollux was really hoping to get some alone time with his boyfriend. They had agreed to not do anything tiring on school nights and now that it was the weekend, Sollux could not wait to get his hands on Eridan.

As soon as the bell rang for the end of class, Sollux rushed out, went to pick up his brother and along with Eridan rode home in the private limo. He wasn't sure whose it was but frankly he did not care as long as the driver got them back to the mansion safely. He still had a hard time calling it home since his heart was still back in New York in the small apartment he grew up in.

Arriving at the mansion, Sollux grabbed his things and Eridan's hand and walked inside as innocently as he could. Not wanting to rouse up anyone's suspicions to the actions he had planned for later that day. Making it upstairs he drops his things off at his room while Eridan does the same and together they head up another level of the house and into a mostly unused guest bedroom. The whole floor consisted of guest bedrooms and with the help of luck hopefully no one will discover them.

Grinning while locking the door, Sollux turns around slowly walking over to Eridan who was already lying on the bed. A quick glance at his crotch and Sollux confirmed to himself that his boyfriend was already excited. Truthfully, his pants also felt really tight and no doubt he was also sporting a tent.

Climbing on top of the bed he smirks seductively leaning down to place his lips on Eridan's. The other opens his mouth and without hesitation, the blah haired teen slips his tongue inside. His hands traveling down the others chest to the hem of his shirt. Breaking the kiss to pull it off and toss it into some unknown direction. Eridan tugs on his shirt and breaking the kiss once more he takes it off, pressing his naked chest against the blonde's chest.

Grinding his hips against Eridan in a way that made them both moan in anticipation. Sitting up, Sollux starts undoing his pants, sliding them down his legs. A quick glance at his boyfriend shows that the other was already completely naked, legs spread waiting for him. Tossing his pants to the side, he goes back to hovering over the Blonde. His thin fingers wrapping around his erection, giving it one quick pump. The sound coming from Eridan's mouth music to his ears.

Oh wait there was music playing. stopping what he's doing he listens, instantly recognizing it as one of his ringtones, he continues his actions, not really caring about anyone but Eridan at the moment. Whoever was calling him could call back later. After the ringtone starts up about the third time with the persistence of the caller, Sollux only then realizes who it belongs to in his contact list. Quickly rolling out of bed he digs through his pants pockets, answering the call on the last ring.

"KK? What the fuck? Why call me like a thouthand fucking timeth? can't you get the hint that I'm buthy?" He gets a glare from Eridan, mouthing to him to hang up and get back over to him. Holding up a finger to let him know to wait a second he listens to several sniffles and a small sob coming from the other end of the line.

"Hefuckingcheatedonmewothhisduchebagofafriendandsa odiwasnotjingmorethanafuckingfillinwhilehewaitedfo rhisbestfriendtoseewhathewas

missinglikeheneverfuckinglovedmeoranyshitandsimply usedmethisentiretimeifeelsofuckingusele-"

"What the fuck KK thlow down I can't underthtand a fucking word your thaying and what the fuck are you fucking crying?" Sollux quickly cuts him off from his blabber, his eyes widening slightly. What the actual fuck? Karkat never cried. He hears a sniffle and a deep breath before the albino finally answers.

"The fucking asshole fucking cheated on me. With his insufferable prick of a best friend." Sollux freezes. What the actual fuck? Like seriously what the fuck?

"Wait what? John cheated on you?" He is answered with another sniffle. Pulling at his hair, Sollux takes a deep breath. Trying to think of something to say that would help but coming up with nothing. He was never good with words, only actions. Mouthing an 'I'm sorry, gotta go' to Eridan he starts pulling on his clothes.

"Look KK I'm going to go have the private jet pilot or whoever fly me to New York right now and when I get there you can tell me all about what happened ok? Don't do anything thtupid before I get there ok?"

"Alright. I'll just ask Gamzee to come the fuck over for now until you get here." He sounded defeated, like he had given up on life and just did not know what else to do. Before Sollux could say anything else the line goes dead. Sighing he shuts his phone, glancing over at his confused boyfriend.

"Thorry babe, KK'th boyfriend jutht cheated in him and I need to go make thure he doesn't do anything thtupid and maybe try to comfort him and thit. We will finith thith when I get back, I promithe but for now go jerk off to thoughtth of me while taking a hot thower ok? I love you." he quickly presses his mouth against the blondes and rushes out the room and down the stairs.

It's not until he is in a taxi heading towards Karkat's house, about 6 hours later, that he realizes that he told Eridan that he love him. Was it true? He does not have time to think it over before the driver tells him that he's here. He quickly pays him and rushes up the well-known stairs to his apartment that he shared with his older brother Kankri. Just his luck the red turtleneck wearing guy opens the door, quickly starting off a rant about some crazy bullshit Sollux was not in the mood to deal with.

Slipping into Karkats room he quickly locks the door, noticing the said teen lying on his bed, head covered by a pillow. Sighing Sollux slowly walks over, instantly smelling the strong reek of alcohol coming from a spilt bottle near the bed. Since when the fuck did Karkat drink? Shaking his head he places his hand on the other shoulder.

"KK you awake?"

"Mhm.."

"You want to tell me what the fuck happened? And since fucking when do you drink?" Karkat sits up, his movements sloppy and one look into his tear filled red eyes confirms that drinking wasn't the only thing the asshole did recently. Climbing into Sollux's lap, Karkat buries his face on his hoodie. His voice slightly muffled by the fabric.

"John fucking used me. All along he wanted to get together with his albino friend Dave and he just used me like a fucking toy. I'm so fucking worthless..." Sollux sighs, wrapping his arms around the other in a comforting hug. His hand stroking the others albino white hair.

"KK thop, you're not making any thenthe. You're not fucking worthleth, John'th the idiot here for leading you on and hooking up with that other athhole behind your back." The reply he receives is a small sob, and a sniffle. He holds his best friend while he cries, not sure what else to do. His hand freezing mid-stroke when the albino slips his hand beneath his shirt. He quickly pulls away.

"What the fuck KK?" Instead of giving a straightforward reply explaining his actions, Karkat leans forwards, his lips meeting Sollux;s in a sloppy kiss. The taste of alcohol and some drug evident on his lips. Sollux quickly pulls back. Ok seriously what the fuck?

"Karkat stop. I fucking mean it. I have a boyfriend." Karkat shrugs with a giggle, not really taking the hint even though Sollux spoke his full name instead of the two letter nickname he always gave everyone.

"Come on Sollux I know you want me.." Sollux raises his eyebrows at his slurred remark.

"Thorry to break it to you but once again, I have a fucking boyfriend. I'm not going to hurt him like John hurt you becauthe newth flash, I am not an athhole who threwth people and then forgetth their exithence" This causes Karkat to laugh, planting another slobbery kiss on his lips. Sollux pushes him off, which is fairly easy since the other had practically no coordination with his limbs in his state.

"Instead of attacking his best friend with another kiss, he leans over the side of the bed. His hands grabbing the partially empty bottle, shoving it in Sollux's direction. Sollux takes it from him, setting it calmly on the nightstand closest to him.

"KK thtop, im not going to take advantage of you nor will I cheat on my boyfriend. And by the way, I quit drinking." Karkat shakes his head, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Fucking bullshit covered in horse crap. Nice try but i've seen you 'try' to quit. Works miracles on your sorry ass" Sollux rolls his eyes, forcing Karkat to lie down.

"You're drunk, and high, and who knowth what elthe. Why don't you thleep this bullshit off and we can have a nice talk tomorrow over a thtack of pancaketh while you nurture your hangover?" Karkat pouts, crossing his arms.

"I'm not fucking tired dicklicker" Sollux rolls his eyes at the insult. Creative.

"Ok fine whatever, I was just trying to help my betht friend. I gueth I'm going to leave now and just fly back to Than Diego..." He gets up, walking slowly to the door. Waiting for Karkat to realize that he was serious. A low whine comes from the Albino's directs, as well as a small sob.

"Don't leave me. I'm going to just out the fucking window if you do." Sollux instantly stops, turning to face him. He slowly walks back. Trying to force himself to think.

"Ok I'll thtay, maybe even cuddle a bit only if you promithe to not kith me anymore. Jutht don't jump off or out anything ok?" Karkat nods, pulling Sollux on top of him. HIs face burying in his hoodie. Letting out a low sigh, Sollux wraps his arms around his best friend. The others breathing soon turning rhythmic and slow. A sign that the other had finally fallen asleep.

Untangling from his hold, Sollux slips out the door of his room. Pulling out his cellphone to tell his boyfriend that he was alright, what almost happened, tell him that he wasn't going to do it no matter what, and that he would be back on Sunday. Lucky him, Eridan did not mention the 'I love you' that he said right before leaving.

After talking to him for about thirty minutes, most of it listening to the wizard loving teen complain about random things, they hang up Sollux going back to lay down next to his best friend. The next couple days did not look like anything resembling bright rays of sunshine and happiness. Secretly, Sollux kinda did wish that he had left and gone back to his boyfriend, but then if Karkat was serious about killing himself, well that would be a seriously bad decision. Maybe he could convince him to look into counseling? Shaking his head he clears his thoughts. Soon falling asleep his jet lag and the mere thought of forgetting all this crap for a few hours.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry about the wait. I was going to upload this on Saturday cause I finished the chapter. I type out the chapters in my Notes on my iPod, and that day, right after I finished writing the chapter, before I could back my iPod up, I ended up dropping it into the ocean. I ended up having to buy a new iPod, which wasn't that big of a problem for me, and well, the chapter was mostly lost so I had to type it all up again. Although, the re-write did turn out way better and longer than the first draft. So yeah, I hope you like it. Though almost all of you are going to hate me and wish me dead after reading the next chapter. OH and keep note, 3 more chapters till the end XD Then I will write a new story who I've let information in on in the last couple updates. ICBYA hint of the update: the story starts off with Sollux, Kakrat and Nepeta living deep in the woods as runaways. Also, Aradia and Sollux will be siblings in the story. Thats all I will be saying, enjoy the chapter XD ~Angie**

_Chapter 19_

It was about two weeks since Karkat's melt down. The next day, as promised, Sollux did take him out to get pancakes at a small private dinner down the street. Afterwards however, he did insist on taking Karkat to a counselor and sat in the waiting room or whatever they were called waiting for his best friend to finish talking. Afterwards, ignoring Karkat's protests, he set up appointment dates for Karkat to visit the counselor. Also making sure that she would call him after each session to let him in on how Karkat was doing.

Since he wouldn't be there to watch after his best friend and make sure the idiot did not end his life or some similar shit, he had to make sure someone else would do it. And of course he made it his job to text the albino several times a day just to talk about random stuff. Making sure to avoid talking about either John or Dave in hopes to not upset the heartbroken teen. Anyways, Karkat was better. He was taken care of and sometimes even laughed when sollux talked to him on the phone. As long as his best friend was happy, so was he. Ok that might not be one hundred percent true but whatever.

Sollux wakes up with a soft groan, his face pressed against Eridans back. Arms wrapped around the other's waist. The two have taken up a habit of sleeping in each others rooms during the night. Opening his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window, Sollux lets out a small groan. Why the fuck did he wake up so early? Groaning he turns over, pressing his head against Eridan's chest. Instantly his eyes fly open as he remembers the date. January 25th. Eridan's eighteenth birthday. Smirking he sits up, looking around the purple room. Trying to find something that he could use to wake his boyfriend up.

Last night, like most nights they have slept in the purple room. Mostly because Sollux's room was always such a huge mess and there really wasn't any room for another person on his bed which was constantly littered with laptops assorted other electronics and cords. The servants have tried cleaning his messes but the only thing it did was mess it up. Even though it was all over the place, Sollux subconsciously knew where everything was and if his stuff was moved around, then it became harder for him to find the right cord or right computer. After dividing the mess cleaned up a few times he has ordered them not to touch his electronics. So far they have been left alone, but it did result in his bed always being busy. Not that he really minded as long as he got to sleep wrapped up in his boyfriends arms.

His bicolored eyes finally land on a small air horn lying in a pile of camping stuff in the corner of Eridan's room. Smirking, the bipolar teen untangled himself from the blonde's tight hold and makes his way towards the item. Picking it up he walks back, the grin growing on his lips. He brings the airhorn close to his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath he yanks the covers off and blares the horn. Laughing hysterically as the blonde jumps up in surprise and crashes to the floor.

After receiving multiple death glares and wiping tears from his eyes, Sollux wishes the asshole a happy birthday before leaving the room. In a hurry to avoid getting hit with a pillow. A low laugh escaping his lips as he slips into his room.

He silently makes it back to his and lays down among his piles of cords. A few minutes later hearing a knock on the door. answering it with a mumble, he one of those people who get you ready walk in holding a fancy suit. Fuck he had forgotten all about the stupid fancy party that the witch was holding for Eridan later that day.

A few hours later he is making his way around the mansion looking for a certain Ampora. Getting forced into a shower, then having his hair messed with put Sollux into a foul mood. The scratchy suit that shocked him at the throat did very little to calm him.

Muttering profanities every moment he got, he stalks around mentally refraining himself from kicking anything. The asshole managed to disappear from his sight yet again. The whole time he had spent next to his boyfriend only to turn around and find him gone. Carried away by one of the crazy rich adults to meet someone important.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sollux leans his back against a random wall and sinks to the ground. He knew no one but his family here. Well and a couple of kids he saw at school but never had the interest to meet. Running his hands through his hair, Sollux glared at the crowd from behind his glasses. He was tired, uncomfortable, horny, and just pissed off at about everything. He was meaning to give Eridan his birthday gift, which Sollux had to think about for a long time, cause what in the fucking world do you get someone who has everything? Speak about the impossible.

Leaning his head against the wall, he momentarily closes his eyes. His hand slowly inching towards his crotch. Snapping his eyes open he quickly gets up. Looking around to make sure no one saw. Fuck Eridan, he needed to get rid of this now before he did something very stupid in public. And he wasn't even under the influence of any substances. Though he would be lying if he said he did not wish to be at that moment.

He quickly starts walking across the large room that was turned into the ballroom or whatever. This whole party was insanely stupid and he did not wish to take part of it any longer. Plus he doubted that it would take people long to notice the party in his pants.

Letting out a sigh of relief when reaching the other side, he quickly glances back and holy shit, there was the blonde asshole talking to some random guy in a fancy suit and what looked like the mans wife. Turning back around he stalks towards them, not really caring if he was a distraction or some shit. Gripping his boyfriend arm he twists him around, planting a hard kiss against his lips as well as making sure to press his crotch against the others hip to let him know what he wanted.

Eridan pulls away almost instantaneously. Smiling at the couple he was speaking to a moment earlier. Sollux let's out a small noise of protest, glaring at the blonde.

"Where the fucking hell were you? I've looked for you for the patht two hourth trying to find your fucked up ath" Eridan looks back at him with a slight look of concern.

"Sol, calm dowwn. I was just talking to some of the nice folks wwho came here to wwish me a happy birthday." Sollux rolls his eyes, fighting the urge to slap the idiot. Continuing to glare at him as he turns his attention back to the now questioning couple.

"My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Stafford. This is Sollux, my boyfriend. Sol, this is Mr. and Mrs. Stafford." Sollux forces himself to a 'nice to meet you'. His hand still wrapped around Eridan's ready to pull him away and upstairs to a special room he had prepared. But that was not to be since Mrs. Stafford apparently had decided that the moment was perfect to make stupid talk about shit that did not matter.

"Oh that's right. Condie mentioned something about you being gay. I did not think that she was serious. And yes Sollux, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sollux just nods, leaning closer to Eridan to whisper in his ear.

"I want you to fuck me. Now." The only result he gets is a slight blush creeping into the others cheek and said other moving a bit away.

"Now wait, I thought you were going out with Vriska Serket. Did you break the poor girls heart?" Eridan shakes his head.

"No, actually she broke up wwith me wwhen she found out I was gay. Can wwe swwitch the topic, it's a sore spot." Sollux rolls his eyes, moving back in to whisper in his fucking ear again.

"If we don't fucking go right now, I'm going to go find the nearest bathroom and jerk myself off." Eridan lets out an exasperated sigh, about to tell him to wait when Mrs. Stafford interrupts a them.

"I don't know how you cannot be attracted to girls. Vriska is such a sweet innocent girl. I'm sure if you talk to her you two could get ba-"

"Elizabeth, that's enough. Why don't we leave their love lives alone for a bit and go get some of those caviar sandwiches I saw earlier."

"Why, that is a splendid idea." Mrs. Stafford sends them a wink, pulling his wife away from them. Letting out a soft sigh of relieve, Sollux takes Eridan's hand and slips them out the room.

Just by the way Eridan was walking, and the stupid grin on his face, Sollux could tell he was excited. He on the other hand was nervous to get anything shoved up his ass, but was willing to get over the fear for his boyfriend. The asshole better be happy.

They arrive in front if a guest room that was almost never used. Pulling out a key, The black haired teen unlocks the door and slips both of them in. Watching the idiots face for a reaction as he took the scene in. Partially melted candles were lit throughout the room. A fruity essence was burning in the corner and pink rose petals were scattered thoroughly the room and on top of the bed. Wrapping his arms around his stupid boyfriends neck, Sollux kisses his jaw with a small smirk. Yeah the fucking room was decorated all cheesy and cliche like but who fucking cares if it had the desired effect?

"You like it?" A small nod comes from the stunned teen.

"Will you fuck me now are you just going to thtare at the room and imagine doing it in your mind." Eridan laughs nervously and nods. Smirking, Sollux backs up from him and making sure the other was watching, pulls off all his clothes but his red and blue boxers. From under the bed he pulls out a huge bow that people stick to presents and slaps it onto his forehead before laying down on his back. Amusingly watching the other melt into lust right in front of him.

Licking his lips he pulls out a bottle of live and watches the other undress hurriedly. Almost bursting into laughter as he gets caught in his shirt. Although his nervousness eases a bit he can't help but bite his lip, take a deep breath, and hope that the other won't go all rough on him.

His thoughts are cut short as the other climbs on top of him and thrusts his hips forward. Reaching up, Sollux removes Eridan's boxers, his own following shortly after. Wrapping his arms around Eridan's neck, Sollux lets the other take over. The bottle of live opened and moments later, a finger prods at his hole. Lifting his hips up, Sollux let's out a pleasure filled moan.

Soon Eridan is trusting roughly into him. Sollux screaming at him to go faster. His breath catching in his throat every time Eridan hit that special spot that made him see stars. His hand instinctively curls around his abandoned aching member, only to be slapped away as Eridan takes over that as well. Stroking him in time with his thrusts. Leaving Sollux to wrap his arms around the bliss neck, his nails digging into his back. Fuck why have then never done this before?

Too soon, Sollux cums into Eridan's hand and stomach. A moment later the other releasing inside him with a loud groan. Sollux pushes him off, wrapping his arms around him. Their panted breaths the only sound in the room until Sollux breaks it.

"We theriouthly need to do that again thometime." The grin he earns was so fucking hot he had no doubt he would see it in his dirtiest dreams. Leaning forward he plants a small kiss on the others lips.

"Tho, want to crash for the night or go back downthtairth and rithk dying from boredom?" Eridan laughs, stroking his hair.

"I'm crashing for the night." Sollux smiles, secretly loving that they wouldn't need to get dressed.

"Happy birthday athhole." Another laugh and kiss.

"Thanks dick." A smirk, a kiss. Some more name calling. Eventually two good nights. Eridan falling asleep instantly while Sollux watches him. Taking in his beautiful facial features before sinking into sleep. A satisfied smile on his lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys, Please do not kill me. I am so sorry but it had to be done. I'm scared now. I seriously did not want to post this chapter up. I am so sorry...~Angie**

_Chapter 20_

Spring break, definition; A week or more of recess during the spring term at school. At least that is what the dictionary says. Spring break always meant something else to Sollux. It wasn't a time of happiness and silly trips to Hawaii in hopes of getting a tan. Spring break was a hard memory slap to the face resulting in sleepless nights fighting backs sobs muffled by a pillow. Remembering a mother he no longer had. Cursing the day she died.

This year, it would be harder. He could already tell by a quick glance at his fathers smiling face. Usually they would walk to the cemetery and just sit under the tree revering her smiling face. Sometimes when his dad was at work he would go down there with his friends. Mituna at his side wondering why Sollux was crying over a silly stone. It seemed as if he became the only one to be connected with her. First, his twin lost memories of her. Next, his father remarried. Maybe it was time for him to move on as well.

Sollux grimaced at the thought, quickly jotting down the last answer on his final. Reading through his answers one more time, fixing the ones he realized he got wrong, he stands up and hands the paper to his teacher. Going back to his desk he pulls out his laptop and goes straight to work on his coding for another 15 minutes until the bell rings signaling school over until after spring break. Letting out a small grain, Sollux makes his way to his locker, pulling out all the stuff he had in their. He always cleaned out his locker at the end of the term. Making it so it was easier to do at the end of the year.

While pulling his shit out, a hand wraps around his waist and from one glance at the many rings covering it, Sollux knows exactly who it is. Not carrying about what people might say he turns around and softly plants a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Pulling away quickly to stare back at his locker in despair. Eridan sighs, kissing his cheeks.

"Sol, is evverythin alright? You havve been lookin a bit more somber lately." Sollux sighs, leaning his head against the locker.

"The day my mom died ith coming up. I mith her so fucking much. And to add to everything, Aradia won't answer any of my callth or textth and everyone jutht theemth to buthy for me back home. Their textth are short and when I athk them what's wrong they thay not to worry and thtupid thit like that.." Eridan nods in understanding, kissing his neck lightly.

"Wwanna go to Neww York to vvisit them?" Sollux turns around to face him, a smile forming on his lips for the first time that week. Pulling out his phone he scrolls through his contacts starting to type out a message to Karkat.

"Thoundth like a fantathtic idea. I'm just gonna text KK to let him know and then tell dad and Tuna. Maybe one of them would like to come ath we-" Eridan covers his phone screen, pulling the device out of his hands.

"They already knoww. Karkat texted me and told me that it wwould be best for you to come to Neww York during spring break to feel the most support. I had a housekeeper pack your bags and Condie bought tickets and stuff already." Sollux grins, pulling him into a tight hug. Before rushing out the school building and into their awaiting limo. Heading straight to the airport.

The flight seemed way to long. Eridan sleeping with his head on his lap, his hand stroking his blonde hair while thoughts ran to memories of his friends.

Karkats albino white hair and unusual red eyes that sometimes creeped people out. His loud voice that held creative profanity. The way he would grab at his hair when he got frustrated. His silly obsession with romantic movies. The was he would speak words along with the characters because he had seen the movies so many times.

Kanaya's bright orange hair that she had to tame every morning. Her smart remarks and lack of humor. The way she behaved when someone got hurt. Like a mother trying to protect her kin. The way she scolded him when he chose colors that did not march as his wear for the day.

The soft mohawk that Tavros always had. His immobile legs playing no role against his happy mood. The silly wheelchair that he sat in that they had to find creative ways to carry. The way he smiled innocently and the adorable stutter that he had. His strong upper body and the way he could beat almost anyone in an arm wrestle.

Gamzee, the crazy one in their group. The funny words he said while high. That lazy look in his eyes that filled with love whenever he glanced at his boyfriend. Those crazy nights when he did not hesitate to share his shit with him. The long talks they had while under the influence.

Sweet Aradia. Her long red hair whipped by the wind as she stands on a cliff. The dark clothes she always wore contrasting her bright red make up. The light laugh that she had when he told her a joke. The sweet smile she held when he was troubled by something. Her obsession with old ruins and archaeology.

Sollux sighs, shaking Eridan awake as they begin to land. He should have felt excited. But for some reason he could not force himself to smile. Letting the feeling go as perhaps tiredness from the flight, Sollux makes his way. Through the airport to the greeting area. Letting go of Eridans hand when he spots his idiot of a best friend, who he pulls into a tight hug. Resulting in hearing several creative cuss words and a small beating.

He then realizes that Kankri is standing next to his younger brother. Which he almost has no time to question when he is pulled away from the airport and into a car. Karkat sitting next to him in the back while Eridan and Kankri settle down in the front. He notices the saddened frown on his best friends lips, and the reddening around his nose and eyes that indicated him crying. He opens his mouth to ask him what was wrong but gets interrupted by Kankri, known for his hour long lectures.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Sollux. Has certainly been a while and I hope you are doing well in your school work and I have no doubt that you passed your finals with excellent grades. I hope over the months your triggers haven't changed and for the current moment I will be using them let me know if a new triggering topic has been added to your list so that I avoid it at all costs. Speaking of triggers, Eridan I have yet to head what yours are. In case you don't know like so many people in this world don't, triggers are topics in conversations that offend or bring up memories that you do not wish to get brought up. I will let you think about your triggers but for the current moment, I will just congratulate you and Sollux on being together for four months now. Speaking of relationships I also have gotten into a relationship recently. I'm not trying to state any triggering statements and apologies if this triggers you in any way but my relationship unlike yours is straight. I-" he continues to drone on, Sollux getting lost at the fact that he was in a relationship. Clearing his throat, he sets his language to somewhat that of how Kankri spoke.

"My apologieth for interrupting you but didn't you thwear to, apologieth if thith triggerth you, Thelibathy?" Karkat let's out a loud groan and Kankri smiles.

"Yes I did have an act of celibacy that I was following for a long time but there are times when new decisions are made and old acts dropped to accept new ones." Sollux nods, opening a bottled water.

"Do I get a name or will this beautiful woman of yours remain a complete mystery?" Kankri laughs.

"If course sorry about forgetting to mention her name earlier. It's Porrim Maryam." Sollux chokes on his water, letting out a sputtered cough.

"Holy crap your dating Kanaya'th thlutty thithter?" He realizes his words a little to late as Kankri swerves to the side of the road and turns around in his seat to face him. His face reddening with anger.

"Porrim Maryam is not a fucking slut! You have no fucking right to fucking call her that! You don't know her! You don't know her story! So stop fucking judging her by her fucking appearance!" Holy shit yelling and cussing definitely does run in the family. He opens his mouth to say something back when Karkat cuts in, slapping his brothers face in the process.

"Can you fucking shut the fucking hell up for a fucking second!? I swear the only fucking thing you do is move your mouth all day! You're like a fucking robot programmed to talk shit all day! I swear if you say another fucking word I am going to make sure to chip your tongue out and stitch your mouth together!" Kankri impediment lay shuts up, driving back into the road. Karkat glaring at the back of his head before turning to stare out the window.

The rest of the drive is silent, Sollux texting Eridan to pass the time. The silence stretching forever. As soon as the car stops he bolts out, stopping dead in his tracks at the realization of where they arrived. The graveyard. The place his mother was buried. Swallowing a lump that has formed in his throat he let's out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Karkat walks over to him, gently taking his hand. Leading him into the fenced off area. Eridan taking his other hand, offering him a reassuring smile.

They slowly make their way through the burial grounds. At first heading in the direction of the willow tree that he planted next to his mothers grave. Then getting pulled to the side. Lead someplace else completely. He does not say anything. Just letting his confusion grow.

They stop at a fresh mound. Somewhat alive flowers scattered over the dirt. He stare at in in complete confusion until he looks at the newly placed gravestone. His blood running cold. A loud 'No' escaping his lips. Karkat comes up behind him. Placing his hand on his shoulder which he shrugs off almost immediately.

"No. Fucking to hell no. I don't believe it. Thith ith fake. KK pleathe tell me that itth fake!" His voice rising with anger and desperation as he grabs his best friends shoulders. Searching for answers in his red eyes.

"I'm sorry Sollux. It's true" He frantically shakes his head. Letting go of him.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!?" Eridan steps in, wrapping his hands around his waist.

"I asked them not to. You had finals and shit and I kneww that you wwould wwant to come here. Please don't be mad at me." Sollux chokes down a sob. A tear escaping his eyes. He pulls away from his boyfriends hold, kneeling at the grave.

"I can't fucking believe it" Karkat nods, kneeling down next to him.

"None of us can." Another tear falls. Then another.

"How did it fucking happen?" Karkat takes a deep breath next to him.

"She was shot. The police are still trying to figure out who did it." He chokes on another sob. Shutting into himself. Muttering gibberish under his breath. Denying it. Praying that this was some messed up dream.

Standing up quickly he takes off. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who would listen to him. Someone who always does. Collapsing onto his knees at the familiar gravestone he lets out a sob.

"Why mom. Why? Why did this shit have to happen? Why? Firtht you, now her. I can't take thith anymore-" he chokes, pressing his face against the cold stone. No longer caring to talk. Just crying.

Karkat finds him after a while. Silently pulling him to his feet. Helping him walk to the car and get in. Sollux did not notice. Lost deep in his head. Tears continuing to fall. The name written on the stone echoing in his mind.

_****_Aradia.


	21. Chapter 21

**So Chapter 21 is finished. One more chapter and the fanfic will be over. But dont fret, the first chapters of: I Can Be Your Angel will be out. I am leaving the internet word for a week to go to a youth camp and from previous experiences, there is no Wifi there so I wont be able to update. I will however be able to write the chapters so I plan to write several while there before going to bed each night. ~Angie**

Chapter 21

Two months. Two months at times might seem like an eternity. Other times it seems to pass by faster than one can blink their eye. For Sollux, it was the later. Two months spent on silence, occasional begging for something illegal to make him forget. Waking up in the morning with no appetite. Going to school, doing his work, coming back to the mansion only to fill all his free hours with codes until passing out from exhaustion. Sometimes forced from his protective nest of cords to go downstairs and stuff himself with food he did not want. His boyfriend laying with him at night. Falling asleep before he did.

His grades did not fall. Hid behind a protective shell that did not show his sorrow. A fake smile plastered to his face when not in the comforts of his room. Truthfully, he felt bad for reacting in such a way. Painfully watching the hurt expression set in on Eridan's face everything he refused a kiss. Turning his back every time the blonde asked him if he wanted to do something more then kissing. He was hurting him badly, but any happiness that he felt had been sucked out of him. His usually snarky mood all but gone. All wants of intimacy, gone. If there was such a thing, the 'Worst Boyfriend of the Year' award would have gone straight to him.

His stomach growling very loudly pulls him straight from his coding trance. He did not remember the last time he had eaten. Truthfully, he did not really remember anything from the past couple days. Months. However long it has been since the trip. He did not know. Frankly, he did not care either. It was wake up, go to school, code, sleep, repeat.

Getting up from his tangle of cords, he shakily walks to the door. His stomach growling again. Shaking his head he makes his way down the hall and down the staircase. Somehow managing not to trip and fall down the cursed thing like he did a short while back. He makes his way to the kitchen. Glad to see that a fruit bowl was out on the table. Grabbing an apple he bites into the crunchy flesh. Hoping the fruit would keep his hunger down and her rid of the growling.

Tossing the apple core into a trash can, he slowly starts walking back. Wondering where everyone was. What time it was. Or even what day. It wasn't a school day last time he checked so it was probably a Saturday. Or maybe a Sunday. Yeah, who fucking cares. Letting out a frustrated sigh he starts up the staircase only to stop in his step as two voices catch his attention. Stepping back down he creeps towards the voices. Recognizing them as Eridan and Feferi.

"Fef, I don't knoww wwhat to do. I tried everything. It's like he didn't evven wwant me in the first place and just had me as a replacement for Ara." His voice his pained and sounded like he was close to tears. Sollux gulps, a lump forming in his throat. Guilt biting him hard.

"Eridan, give him time. I don't think he just has you as a replacement. I've seen the way he looked at you before he fell into this...depression. He truly does love you. I'm sure some patience and some more trying will bring him back."

"I don't knoww. I feel like just givving up."

"Don't say that. Just give him some more time."

"Howw much more time should I givve him? It's been twwo fuckin months and he still acts like I no longer exist." His voice had now turned up, anger lashing from his tongue.

"I don't know Eridan. But don't give up on him. Actually, you know what? I just got the best idea ever." Sollux leaves at that. He will lie to say he did not want any spoilers, but truthfully, it hurt him to hear Eridan like that.

Back in his room he gets on his computer. Forgetting the conversation completely as he loses himself in his codes. At some point he feels the mattress shift as Eridan gets on. Feeling his grey eyes scan him for something before turning around. His soft snores filling the room lulling Sollux to sleep as well. Shutting his laptop he sets it on the ground before climbing under the covers. Sleep taking him away almost instantly.

He wakes up to the feel of soft lips pressing against his. A hand stroking through his hair. Letting out a horns, he opens his eyes. Heterochromic meeting grey which at the moment seemed almost violet. Letting out another groan he shuts his eyes, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend.

"Good morning to you too birthday boy." Sollux opens his eyes and scrambles up, staring at Eridan is surprise.

"Fuck ith that really today?" His response is another laugh and a nod. The blonde leaning forward to kiss his lips again. This time he does not hesitate to return it. Although he does pull away when he feels Eridan's tongue on his lips. The blondes expression falls a bit, but the smile remains. He stands up and takes his hand. Without protest, he lets him choose an outfit for him, consisting of a pair or jeans, t shirt and hoodie, which he quickly pulls on.

After taking care of hygiene necessities, he allows himself to be lead out the mansion into a waiting limo. Not questioning his boyfriends motives. Fuck even if the asshole was kidnapping him he really did not care at the moment.

They arrive in front of a small shop with a weird name on it. Before Sollux can look at it closely and figure out what's inside, Eridan drags him in. Before he can protest he is seated on one of those fancy chairs, a young woman covered in tattoos hovering over him. Chewing a piece of gum while she looked him over.

"So, birthday boy, where did you want your piercing again?" Sollux stares at her for a second before looking over at his smirking boyfriend. How in the whole fucking world did the asshole know that he had always wanted a piercing?

"Left ear. Oh and I want my right eyebrow pierthed." She gives him a nod, getting straight to work. About fifteen minutes later he is signing a paper, while Eridan pays, and the two slip out the door. Piercings done and a small smile on his face.

They spend the rest of the day going to different stores, Eridan buying him various gifts. Sollux loved it. Not because it was anything special, but because he could see how much Eridan cared. Plus the mischievous twinkle in his grey eyes told him that the blonde had something bigger planned.

Back inside the mansion, Sollux starts going back to his room only to get pulled back. His boyfriend telling him to count to 200 then go to his room. Nodding, Sollux does just that. His codes could wait, and well, curiosity was seriously getting to him. The was Feferi said. 'I just got the best idea ever..' made him stay. Trying to think of whatever could have grime through the brunettes head when she said that.

Reaching 200, Sollux steps away from the wall he was leaning against and walks down the hall to the purple room. He could not remember the last time he had been in there. Sighing, he twists the door handle and steps inside. The sight greeting him nothing close to the wildest dirty imaginations he had of Eridan. The sight enough to make his pants uncomfortable.

Eridan was laying on the bed in a sexy position. A satisfied smirk on his lips. What caused Sollux's breath to catch in his throat was not the way he lay there, but what he was wearing.

Purple platform sandals on his feet. Legs covered by fishnet stockings. Thin lace strips connecting the black netted material to his purple lace stockings. A short plaid skirt hanging low on his hips, his position offering a small glance at the purple panties he wore underneath. His chest covered in a tube top. Completely black. Finally, his blonde hair was tied back into two pigtails. Long purple ribbons cascading down the sides of his head. Asshole really did know how to wear the color purple.

Swallowing, Soluc walks forward, hesitantly climbing onto the bed. Pushing Eridan onto his back, he hovers over him, pressing his chapped lips against the others lip gloss covered ones. His hands instantly at the blonde's hip, rubbing small circles into the exposed flesh. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of the skirt, he pulls it down. Stroking Eridan's hardening member still clothes with the purple panties. Swallowing a delicious moan escaping the Aquarius's mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss, his eyes rake over his boyfriend's body. Pulling off his own shirt and pants he tosses them into an unknown corner of the room. Smirking down at his boyfriend, he licks his neck. Worrying several places on the exposed skin. Marking the blonde beneath him as his own. His hands working on the garters and stockings. The nine inch platform sandals shoes long gone from the blonde's feet.

Pulling the stockings off, he tosses them away as well. Kissing his boyfriend once more he slides his hands up his body, unzipping the tube top before pulling it off. The asshole did not need it. Slowly, he slides his hands back down, rubbing on the insides of the others thighs until the blonde is begging him to pull the last bits of fabric left between them off. Letting out a chuckle, Sollux does just that. Making sure to do it painfully slow. Swallowing each little sound of pleasure with a smirk.

Pulling out a bottle of lube, he works on getting Eridan prepared for him. They had not done this in a while and the last thing he needed was to hurt his asshole of a boyfriend. After preparing him, he slicks his member with the remaining lube on his hands. Without warning he thrusts in, moaning the blondes name. Fuck he had really missed this.

A few more thrusts and he found the others prostate. Biting down on his neck, he aims for it, grinning at the screams coming from the blonde's mouth. His hand working his abandoned member, watching hungrily as the other writhes beneath him. Chuckling he whispers something into his ear, grinning at the reddening of his face. Gog he loved his boyfriend.

With a small warning, he released his seed. Stroking Eridan until he does the same. Licking some of the sticky white liquid off his hand he rolls over to the side, pulling the blonde against his chest. A small 'I love you' leaving his lips. He can hear the smile in Eridans voice as he returns the words.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is my first piece of writing with multiple chapters that I ever finished. I am so proud of myself. I apologize for the shortness, but it is the epilogue. Now that this is done, I will now write I Can Be Your Angel. Although because I will be away, it might take me a week or so to post up the first chapter. I am very thankful for you reading this. I plan to edit this eventually, and if anyone is willing to help me, I will appreciate it greatly. ~Angie**

_Epilogue_

It was a couple weeks later. The middle of June. Seniors graduation. Sollux beamed at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his graduation robe and hat. Placing the school colored hassle on the correct side before leaving his room to check on his boyfriend, who naturally, was applying make up. With a small smirk the raven head wraps his arms around the blonde's waist. Lightly kissing a tiny bit of the others exposed neck.

"Are you nervouth?" He receives a nod which makes him chuckle. Pulling the blondes attention away from the mirror and towards him as he turns him around, capturing his lips.

"We are leaving in ten minuteth, finish up your make up and meet me downthtairth." With that, Sollux pulls away and sneaks out the door. Several minutes later, walking out the mansion and driving off to a fancy resort of some sort where the graduation was being held.

They are met up with Nepeta, Feferi, Latula, Terezi and Mituna. All but Nepeta, who was graduating the following year, wearing similar robes and graduation hats. After short greetings and some small talk, they all detach from their group and take their assigned seats. Sollux sitting next to a grinning Mituna. The said teen fidgeting in his seat as if he had ants crawling in his pants and multiple times, Sollux had to remind him to calm down.

After the long introductory speech, names are called. With pride he watches Eridan receive his diploma. Grinning as Mituna enthusiastically claps screaming his name.

Soon the C's are called. Getting up, he stands in a row at the foot of one end of the stage. Right behind his twin who alphabetically came before him. He yells and applauds as his name is called. Silently praying that everything goes ok. Sighing with relief as he watches him receive his diploma and walk back to his seat.

His name is called and he climbs up onto the stage. His shoes clicking on the polished wood as applause erupts from the audience. Smiling, he shakes his deans hand, with a curt nod accepting the rolled up paper. Glancing at the audience he sees Eridan in the front row. His twin two rows behind him. Several rows down he finds the rest of his new friends and step sister. In the family audience he notices his father and his wife. Next to them Cronos, Meenah and her girlfriend. The smile still on his face he steps down from the stage and makes it to his seat. The rest of the graduation a blur in his memory.

The tossing of the hat, the rushed goodbyes. Changing in a bathroom. Climbing into a car. Heading straight to the airport. Flying to New York on a private plane. Arriving and heading straight to a hotel. Sleeping wrapped in his boyfriends arms. Waking up. Visiting his friends. A week later attending their graduation. Screaming out his lungs when their names are called. Visiting the graveyard afterwards to talk with Aradia and his mom.

Finding an Apartment. Moving in. Starting college in the fall. Sollux studying computer science, Eridan going for an Art degree. Occasionally flying back to San Diego to visit family.

Two years pass. Three. An envelope comes to their apartment announcing Mituna's and Latula's wedding. The two lovers flying back to attend it.

The wedding goes beautifully. Vows spoken. Cheers echoing around the room. The guests entering the reception hall for refreshments. Sollux reaching for his boyfriends hand before tugging him out the building. Walking side by side, hand in hand to the beach. Taking off their shoes to sink their toes into the soft sand. Feeling the salty water tickle their skin.

Sollux sits down, pulling Eridan down to the ground with him. While the blonde looks away, he wrote out a quick message on the sand. Quickly getting on one knee, pulling out a small box out of his pocket. The words 'Will you marry me?' in the wet sand proclaiming everything he is afraid to say. Eridan laughs, throwing his arms around the Gemini's neck. An excited 'Yes' escaping his lips.


End file.
